Miracle
by mightypinky
Summary: MAINTENANT COMPLÈTE! Suite s6 de Buffy et s3 d'Angel. Une Buffy enceinte part pour LA avec Dawn pour aller aider Angel. Là-bas elle y trouveras plus qu'elle le souhaite. B/S A/C et D/Co 100% sur.
1. Une grosse nouvelle!

Voici la traduction de ma fanfiction en anglais **_" Miracles "_**.

J'aime les reviews!

Tous les personnages sont à Joss et personne d'autre.

****

Résumé : Une Buffy enceinte part pour LA avec Dawn pour aller aider Angel. Là-bas elle y trouvera plus qu'elle ne le souhaite. Cette une fanfiction B/S A/C et D/Co 100% sur.

**__**

Miracles

Par mightypinky

****

Chapître un

Buffy était assise sur le plancher de sa salle de bain pleurant. _Non ce n'est pas possible !_ Elle regarda à nouveau le petit morceau de plastique et il indiquait belle et bien un +. _Non, non, non !_ _C'est impossible !_

Dawn qui se rendait à sa chambre attendit les pleures de sa sœur.

-Buffy ? Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Pourquoi tu pleurs ?

C'est alors qu'elle vit ce que tenait sa sœur dans ses mains. _Buffy enceinte !_ Ses yeux s'agrandirent à la réalisation de ce que cela voulait dire. Buffy n'avait qu'eu une seule relation depuis sa résurrection et c'était avec un certain vampire bleacher. _Mais comment est-ce possible ? Les vampires ne sont pas supposer avoir d'enfants. _Buffy leva les yeux vers sa sœur.

-Dawnie, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Comment ça ce peut ? 

-Tu es vraiment enceinte de Spike ? 

-Oh mon dieu ! De Spike ! et Buffy éclata en larme de plus belle.

-Buffy, pourquoi tu pleurs ? Tu ne trouve pas ca super que tu va avoir un bébé comme n'importe qu'elle fille normale.

-Je ne peux pas avoir ce bébé Dawn ! s'écria Buffy

-Parce qu'il est de Spike ! répondit ammèrement Dawn

Buffy regarda sa sœur attentivement et vit que Dawn ferait n'importe quoi pour défendre son ami de vampire. Et Buffy s'avait très bien qu'au fond d'elle-même ce n'était pas le fait que le bébé soit de Spike, mais plutôt du fait qu'être mère était la chose la plus effrayante qu'elle avait rencontrer de toute sa vie.

-Non, Dawn ! Ce n'est pas ca ! Je suis plutôt terrifiée, est-ce que tu me vois moi, une mère !

-Mais Buffy c'est un miracle ce qui t'arrive ! répondit Dawn en s'assoiyant à coté de sa sœur. Tu es enceinte, toi la slayer. Tu n'es pas supposer vivre cela! Et comme toujours tu défie toutes les règles du code des slayers. Mais le plus merveilleux est que tu vas avoir un bébé conçu d'une relation d'avec un vampire! Buffy! Toi et Spike aller être les parents d'un bébé!

Buffy sourit aux dires de sa sœur. Il était vrai qu'elle défiait toutes les règles d'une vraie slayer. Elle avait une famille, des amis et vécue plus longtemps que n'importe quel autres slayer. Sans compter qu'elle avait eu deux vampires pour amants. Et maintenant la voilà enceinte de l'un d'eux. Un de ses rêves se concrétisait, elle allait avoir une famille bien à elle. Mais tout à coup une pensée lui vaint à l'esprit, son bébé serait-il normal?

-Mon dieu Dawn! Le bébé est-ce qu'il va …

-Ne t'en fais pas Buffy, je suis sur qu'il est humain.

-Oui, mais s'il ne l'est pas! Si il..il…

-Buffy si mes caculs sont exactes je croit que tu dois être à ton troisième mois. Si tu vas chez le médecin, il pourra te dire si quelque chose n'est pas normal.

-Oui tu as raison. Je vais immédiatement appeler le docteur pour avoir un rendez-vous et comme ca plus vite on sera fixer.

-Super! Oh mon dieu! Je vais être une tante!!

Buffy se leva du plancher et soudain son sourire disparut. Dawn le vit.

-Qu'est qu'il y a?

-Spike, il n'est plus là.

Dawn souppira. Spike était partit, il y avait maintenant trois mois. Il n'était toujours pas de retour. Chaque jours, elle allait à sa crypte pour voir s'il était de revenu. Clem lui répondait toujours la même chose, qu'il n'avait pas de nouvelles depuis son départ. Les choses s'étaient calmer depuis la crise de Willow. Giles, Willow et Xander étaient partis pour l'Angleterre afin que Willow suive une cure. La seule qui restait à Sunnydale avec elles était Anya. Elles se voyaient souvent, mais Anya était occuper à la reconstruction de son magasin. La jeune démonne était plutôt fière que ce soit Xander qui est sauver le monde cette fois-ci. Leur relation prenait une belle tounure depuis. Avec son pouvoir de transplaner d'un endroit à l'autre, elle pouvait aller le voir en Angleterre. Justement elle y était en ce moment pour leur première sortie depuis leur rupture. 

Dawn et Buffy passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble. Buffy entrainait Dawn au combat. Et l'adolescente était très douée. Les deux sœurs s'étaient retrouvées. Buffy se confia à Dawn sur sa relation avec Spike. Elle lui avoua même que ce qui s'était passer avec Spike le soir de son départ était un peu de sa faute et qu'elle lui avait pardonner. Dawn, elle avoua qu'elle ne savait plus quoi penser du vampire, mais Buffy lui dit qu'elle ne devait pas en vouloir à Spike si elle-même ne lui en voulait pas. Même que Dawn se demandait si Buffy ne s'ennuyait pas de lui. Et avec la nouvelle qu'elles venaient d'apprendre elle en était maintenant convancue.

-Il te manque n'est-ce pas!

-Je dois t'avouer que oui! On n'a jamais pu régler ce qui c'était passer entre nous. Avant que tout devienne…

-Du sexe. répondit Dawn à la place de Buffy qui était plutôt mal à l'aise.

-Oui! murmura Buffy.

-Est-ce que ca te déplait de savoir que ce bébé est de lui?

-Dawn, ce qui c'est passer entre Spike et moi était plutôt compliquer. Mais je dois t'avouer que je ressent quelque chose pour lui, ce que c'est, je ne le sait pas. Une chose est sûr c'est que l'idée d'avoir un bébé de Spike est plutôt bizarre mais agréable. C'est un miracle comme tu dis.

Dawn était en train de regarder la télé lorsque Buffy fut de retour de son rendez-vous de chez le medecin. Enfin elle saurait si tout allait bien avec la grossesse de Buffy. Depuis hier, elles engoissaient à l'idée qu'il y ai quelque chose d'anormale. Mais lorsqu'elle vit entrée Buffy avec le sourire aux lèvres, elle sut immédiatement que tout était normal. Elle sauta dans ses bras. 

-Tout est parfait! s'exclama Buffy. Et écoute cela.

Elle sortie une cassette de son sac et la mit dans la radio. Dawn entendit alors des battements de cœurs, très rapides et évidemment en parfaite santé.

-C'est le bébé!

-Oui, 100% humain!

-Yeah! Je vais être une tante!

-On va fêter cela! J'ai justement très faim!

-Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête?

-Nous allons au restaurant ce soir!

-Super!

A ce moment le téléphone sonna. Buffy, toujours le sourire aux lèvres, alla répondre.

-Bonjour!

-Buffy?

-Yeah…

-C'est moi Angel!

-Angel?

-J'ai besoin de ton aide….

TBC…


	2. Relations

Chapître deux 

Bufy stationna la camionnette devant l'hôtel. Dawn soupira et sortie en hâte. Elle était contente de se savoir arrivée en vie. Buffy n'était vraiment pas une bonne conductrice. Dawn ouvrit la porte arrière et sortie leurs sacs de bagages. Buffy sortie à son tour et regarda l'hôtel.

-Eh bien, je sais qu'Angel aime les grandes demeures, mais là…

-Oui, mais n'oublie pas qu'il a son bureau à l'intérieur.

-Nous ne sommes pas arrivées trop tard, il n'est même pas l'heure de dîner.

-Une chance que nous sommes en un morceau. dit Dawn sarcastiquement

-Tu sauras que je ne suis pas habituer de conduire.

-Si tu n'avais pas laisser la camionnette de maman dans le garage, peut-être que tu aurais pu te pratiquer à conduire.

Buffy lui fit une grimace et elles se rendirent à l'intérieur. Elles se retrouvèrent dans le loby. Une jeune femme brune se tenait derrière le comptoir. Lorsqu'elle entendit les pas des nouvelles arrivantes, elle leva les yeux de son livres et leurs adressa un sourire. 

-Angel! Elles sont là! cria-t-elle

-Bonjour! dit Buffy

-Salut, moi c'est Fred. Je travail avec Angel. J'ai beaucoup entendue parler de toi et je suis très impressionner de rencontrer la slayer en personne…Je crois que je parle trop.

-C'est correct! 

-Buffy!

Elle se retourna à l'appel de son nom. Angel se tenait dans les marches derrière elle. Il parraissait épuiser et il semblait avoir perdu du poids. Il lui donna un câlin et salua Dawn d'un faible sourire. 

-Mon dieu Angel mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive! s'exclama Buffy

-Viens on va s'asseoir et je vais tout t'expliquer.

Dawn et Buffy s'assirent sur le divan tandis qu'Angel pris une chaise et s'assit devant elles. Fred les laissa en disant qu'elle allait rejoindre Gunn au restaurant. Les deux sœurs attendirent patiemment qu'Angel commence son histoire. Il commença par leur expliquer ce qui s'était passer deux ans auparavant avec Darla. Buffy fut déçu du comportement d'Angel, surtout lorsqu'il avoua avoir coucher avec elle. Elle ressentit un pincement au cœur. Ensuite Angel expliqua se qui s'était passer il y avait quelques mois, Darla arrivant enceinte, la naissance de Connor, la prophecy, l'enlèvement, le retour de Connor âgé de 16 ans après une disparition de quelques jours et la trahison de Connor

Les filles le regardèrent étonnées. _Angel avait un fils!_

-Ce sont des plongeurs qui m'ont trouver dans le fond de l'océan. Ils m'ont remonter et je dois avouer qu'ils furent très surpris lorsque je me suis lever pour revenir ici.

Dawn sourie à cette idée. Elle voyait clairement l'étonnement des plongeurs à voir un homme se lever après qu'ils l'aies sortis du fond de l'océan.

-Et que veux-tu de moi au juste Angel.

-Comme je t'ai dit plus tôt, Cordy et moi devions nous rencontrer, mais comme tu sais nous ne nous sommes pas rencontrer. Fred et Gunn m'ont dit qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vu depuis le même jour de ma disparition. Ils croyaient que nous étions ensemble. Nous ne savons pas où elle est, ainsi que Connor et j'ai peur que quelque chose leur soit arriver. Je ne me sent plus la force de continuer seul, s'il-te-plaît aide moi à la retrouver.

-Mais comment?

-Je sais pas, tu es mon seul espoir Buffy. Il faut que je la retrouve. Je ne sais pas si elle est bien, si elle est blessée, si elle a peur….

-Angel, est-ce que tu ne serais pas tomber amoureux d'elle?

Angel leva les yeux vers elle, mais au lieu de la voir trahi et fachée contre lui, il vit qu'elle souriait. Dawn les regarda plutôt surprise. Jamais elle n'aurait cru voir le jour où Angel tomberait amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. Elle s'attendait aussi à voir Buffy éclaté de colère, mais non au lieu de cela elle paraissait contente. _Mon dieu! Elle devrait être enceinte plus souvent!_

-N'ai pas cet air surpris Angel! ricanna Buffy. Tu as la droit de tomber en amour avec qui tu veux. Cordélia est quelqu'un de bien quand elle veut.

-Elle a beaucoup changer! défenda le vampire

Buffy éclata de rire.

-Tu es réellement amoureux ma parole!

-Oui, je l'aime!

-Super!

-Tu..tu..n'es pas fachée?

-Je dois t'avouer que moi aussi j'ai un secret à te dire.

-Oh ça va être drôle!

-Dawn!

-Quoi!

-Buffy que veux tu dire? demanda Angel avec impatience

-Est-ce que tu savait que Spike est amoureux de Buffy!

-Dawn!

-Quoi! s'écria Angel

-Il y a deux ans, Spike m'avoua qu'il était amoureux de moi.

-Comment?

-Je sais, moi aussi au début je ne le croyait pas. Il était tout ce que je détestait. Mais il était toujours là même lorsque je le repoussait. Il nous à aider à combattre Glory. Même si ca a mal finit.

-Il s'est occuper de moi durant tout le temps que Buffy était partie. Il tenait la promesse qu'il lui avait faite. Il l'a pleurer autant que nous l'avons tous pleurer. r'ajouta Dawn

-Lorsque je suis revenue, j'ai passée beaucoup de temps avec lui. Il fut le premier à savoir que j'était au paradis et non en enfer comme le pensait les autres. Il était le seul qui ne me poussait pas à devoir être normal. Il savait par quoi je passait et je pouvait être moi-même avec lui. Suite à une mésaventure avec un démon chantant, je l'ai embrassée. Je voulais recommencer a ressentir quelque chose. Avec lui je ressentait à nouveau. Alors voilà qu'à commencer notre petit jeu. Nous nous embrassions pour qu'ensuite je le repousse avec violence. Un soir il découvrit que sa puce ne fonctionnait pas sur moi. On s'est battu. Et notre bagarre à fini…nous avons coucher ensemble.

Angel la regarda avec de gros yeux. _Buffy et Spike!_

-Notre relation a durer un ou deux mois. Ce n'était que du sexe, pour moi. Pour lui c'était plus, mais je ne me sentait pas capable de l'aimer. Je ressentait quelque chose pour lui, mais ce n'était pas de l'amour. J'ai finit par rompre en lui disant que je l'utilisait et que cela me tuait petit à petit. Je me souvient de son regard lorsque je lui ai dit. Il paraissait désespéré. Ensuite tout s'est mis à aller de travers, un soir il s'est saoûler avec Anya et ils ont coucher ensemble. Nous avons tous vu sur le vidéo que Warren avait poser au Magic Box. Ca m'a fait mal. Xander qui avait rompu lui aussi avec Anya s'est attaquer à Spike, mais je l'ai arrêter. Ensuite tout le monde à su pour moi et Spike. J'avais honte, Xander ne me pourtait pas dans son cœur. Spike est venu un soir s'expliquer, je lui est avouer que je ressentait quelque chose mais que je ne l'aimait pas, que je ne pouvais pas lui faire confiance. Il disait tout le contraire. Et ca a dégénérer. Il s'est jeter sur moi. Je me suis débattue et j'ai pu l'arrêter.

-IL A QUOI! hurla Angel

-Ne te fâche pas Angel! Si tu as avait vu son visage quand il s'est appercu de ce qu'il fesait. Il est partit. Il a quitter Sunnydale sans un mot.

-Je vais le tuer!

-Non! Ce qui s'est passer entre moi et Spike c'est mon affaire! Je ne lui en veux pas. 

-Comment peux-tu ne pas lui en vouloir!

-C'est compliquer à expliquer. Maintenant il est partit, je ne sais pas où il est et il me manque.

-Donc tu l'aimes?

-Non, je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est ce que je ressent, mais je tiens à lui. Et maintenant encore plus qu'avant.

-Pourquoi!

-Je porte son enfant. Je suis enceinte, Angel.

Angel tomba de sa chaise au même instant où Fred et Gunn rentrait dans le loby.

-Je t'avais dit que ce serait drôle! souria Dawn 

TBC…


	3. Le retour de Lorne

****

Chapître 3 

Ils étaient tous assis dans le bureau, qui avait appartenu à Weasley. Tous essayant de voir les possibilités d'où pouvait se trouver Cordelia.

-Est-ce que vous croyez que c'est Connor? demanda Fred d'une petite voix.

-Non! Je ne crois pas que ce soit lui! répondit immédiatement Angel

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu continu à le défendre après ce qu'il t'a fait subir! répliqua Buffy

-Il est mon fils! répliqua à son tour Angel. Je sais que ce qu'il a fait est mal, mais il a été élevé par mon pire ennemi. Pour lui je suis le mal incarné. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'au fond de lui il sait qu'il a fait une erreur. Je l'aime, je suis prêt à lui pardonner.

-Oui, mais pour l'instant nous ne savons pas où est ton fils chéri! Cordy a disparue! Qu'est-ce qui ne me dis pas qu'il l'a enlevé! s'exclama Buffy

-Moi ce que je dis, dit Gunn, c'est qu'ils ont retrouvé sa Jeep sur l'autoroute.

-Oui, la police nous a téléphoné pour nous dire que sa voiture était arrêtée au beau milieu de l'autoroute, expliqua Fred, ils ont fait des recherches, mais aucunes traces de Cordy.

-J'ai été à son appartement et toutes ses affaires étaient là. dit Angel. Même Denis ne l'a jamais revu.

-Qui est Denis? demandèrent les deux sœurs.

-C'est le fantôme qui habite son appartement.

-QUOI!

-Un fantôme!

-Oh, mais il est très gentil! s'exclama Fred

-Ok! soupira Buffy. Mais tout ça ne nous aide en rien.

-Je sais, mais elle doit être quelque part! s'écria le vampire désespéré

-Est-ce qu'elle a des ennemis? demanda Dawn

-Eh bien, j'ai fait une liste des gens qui pourraient être lié à sa disparition. dit Fred

-Qui?

-Il y a Wolfram & Hart, spéciallement Lilah. Il y a aussi Justine, Connor et Groo.

-Groo?

Angel grogna à la mention de son rival. Fred expliqua qui était Groo, comment ils l'avaient rencontrer et comment il était réapparut dans leur diemnsion.

-Lui aussi a disparut. continua Fred. Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit lui. A moins qu'il l'ai enlevé par jalousie.

-Que veux-tu dire? demanda Buffy

-Disons que lui aussi s'est rendu compte que Cordy et Angel sont Kye-rumption.

-Hein!

-Kye-rumption c'est deux champions qui sont destinés l'un à l'autre. C'est un terme de Pylea.

Angel sourit à cette perspective.

-Groo doit s'être appercu qu'Angel est la priorité de Cordy. déclara Fred. Il est facile à voir qu'ils sont plus que des meilleurs amis.

-Je ne crois pas que Groo soit en cause. remarqua Gunn

-Pourquoi?

-Disons qu'il est trop….

-Noble! marmonna Angel

-Exact! répondit son ami. Et il a beau être un grand combattant, il reste qu'il n'est pas très futé pour le reste.

Angel sourit moqueusement aux dires de Gunn.

-Bon alors sur quel piste cela nous mène? demanda Buffy

-Moi, je crois qu'on a pas le choix! déclara Fred. On doit rejoindre Lorne!

-Oui, tu as raison. répondit Angel.

Mais à cet instant, comme par magie, la voix de l'Hôte se fit entendre.

-Salut tout le monde! Comme ça on ne peux se passer de moi!

-Lorne! s'écria Fred en allant a sa rencontre dans le loby.

Lorsque Buffy et Dawn appercurent le démon vert, elles reculèrent d'un pas.

-Mon dieu, Angel chéri! Que vois-je? La slayer!

-Lorne, voici Buffy et sa sœur Dawn. présenta Angel

Buffy s'avança vers lui, mais Dawn resta derrière elle. Voyant l'inquiétude des filles à la vue du démon, Fred expliqua :

-Lorne est l'Hôte! Il peut lire l'aura des gens en les écoutant chanter. Il est en liaison avec le Pouvoir d'être. Avant il possédait un club de Karaoké pour démons.

Buffy tendit la main et il la serra cordialment. Dawn le regarda attentivement. Il n'avait pas l'air si méchant que cela avec son sourire et son costume jaune serin qui fesait ressortir sa peau verte. _Il est sur de ne pas passer innapercu!_

-C'est un honneur pour moi de rencontrer la slayer! Et qu'elle belle enfant est votre sœur. Les moines n'ont pas ratés leur boulot en rendant la Clé humaine.

Dawn le regarda avec de gros yeux.

-Wow! C'est impressionnant!

-Arrête chérie, tu vas me faire rougir! Ok, alors Cordelia a disparue et Connor fait encore des siennes!

-Oui, est-ce que tu sais quelque chose? demanda Angel

-Une chose est sur ce n'est pas Connor! 

Angel laissa tomber un soupir de soulagement. 

-Je crois plutôt que sa disparition a rapport avec ses pouvoirs. déclara Lorne. Les Pouvoir ne nous ont pas vraiment ce qu'elle était comme démon.

-Cordelia est un démon!!!! s'écria Buffy

-Mon dieu! C'est aussi exitant de vivre ici que sur la Bouche de l'enfer! dit Dawn

-Tu n'as pas idée, mon cœur! sourit Lorne

-Ok, Angel, je crois que tu as oblié de me sire certaines choses. dit Buffy 

TBC….


	4. Ils sont tous de retour!

****

Chapître 4

C'était l'après-midi et Dawn avait besoin de prendre l'air. Elle réussit à convaincre Buffy de la laisser aller prendre une marche.

-Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais jamais vécue à Los Angeles! argumenta la jeune fille

-Bon d'accord mais tu fais attention, ne te mets pas dans le trouble.

Elle se rendit donc dans les rues de la ville. Il y avait longtemps que Dawn s'était promener à L.A. Malgré la vie trépidente que promettait cette ville, elle préferait sa petite vie à Sunnydale. Les gens n'agissait pas comme chez elle. Il est vrai que la population était plus vaste. 

En passant près d'une ruelle, Dawn entendit un étrange grognement qui venait de là. Curieuse comme à son habitude, elle alla voir. Elle arrêta net lorsqu'elle vit la source du bruit. Devant elle, se tenait un énorme monstre. Il était recouvert de cornes sur sa tête, sa peau était noir et gluante et il devait faire au moin deux mètres. Il était en train de manger quelque chose que Dawn reconnu comme étant un chat. La ruelle était plutôt sombre, donc il ne la voyait pas. Mais bientôt il sentit qu'il n'était plus seul. Il releva la tête de son repas et la vit. Dawn soutint son souffle, recula de quelques pas, mais trop tard il se levait déjà pour s'attaquer à elle. Bien sûr la perspective de la manger elle plutôt que le chat était plus alléchante. Lorsqu'il s'élança vers elle, elle lança un cri.

Comme dans un éclair, elle se sentit projeter dans les poubelles. Ce n'était pas le monstre qui l'avait pousser, ca elle en était sur. Elle regarda en direction du monstre et elle vit un jeune homme qui se battait contre lui. Le garcon l'avait pousser pour la défendre. Il n'était pas plus âgé qu'elle et se battait comme deux hommes. Il portait une longue épée et il s'en servait très bien contre la bête. Après quelque minutes de combat et plusieurs coups d'épée, le monstre tomba innerte sur le sol. Dawn se releva et dit :

-Merci!

Le garcon se tourna vers elle et la regarda attentivement. Dawn vit que malgré ses cheveux en bataille et son regard dur, il avait un beau visage.

-Qui es-tu?

-Tu ne devrais pas rester ici, c'est dangereux! dit-il 

-Oui et bien je suis habituer au danger. Je pourrais dire que cela fait partit de mon quotidien. Je réussit à me mettre dans le trouble en moyenne une fois par semaine.

Il la regarda plus intensément et cela mis Dawn mal à l'aise.

-Je suis Dawn et toi?

-Steven.

-Donc tu sais te battre, hein!

-Disons que d'où je viens on n'a pas le choix.

-Je sais me battre aussi, mais pas vraiment contre de gros monstres comme celui là.

-C'est pourquoi qu'il ne faut pas se promener dans les ruelles comme celle-là.

-Je sais, mais à ce qu'on dit la curiosité est un vilain défaut.

-Je dois y aller.

-Oui, moi aussi. Merci encore. Si ma sœur apprenait que j'ai réussit à me mettre dans le trouble, elle m'enfermerait.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire alors que lui la regardait étrangement, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il voyait quelqu'un qui ne paniquait pas à la vue d'un monstre. Dawn retourna à l'hotel en se jurant de ne rien dire à Buffy.

Buffy s'était assoupie sur le divan du loby. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormit et elle ne cessait de penser à son bébé, à Spike et à tout ce qu'Angel lui avait raconter. Elle se retrouva dans une pièce toute blanche. Une porte se trouvait sur le mur face à elle. La porte s'ouvrit et une Cordelia souriante apparue.

-Cordy!

-Salut, Buffy!

-Mais, on t'a chercher partout! Dis-moi comment ce fait-il que tu sois dans mon rêve! Dis-moi où tu es! Angel est fou d'inquiétude.

-Ils m'ont appellés.

-Qui?

-Le Pouvoir d'être. Quand j'ai accepter d'avoir des pouvoirs pour pouvoir mieux endurer les visions, Skip, mon guide, a omnit de me dire que ces pouvoirs m'ont fait devenir l'une d'eux.

-Tu es une du Pouvoir maintenant!

-Oui, mais ils n'ont pas vraiment choisit leur heure pour m'appeler. Je n'ai jamais pu dire ce que je voulais dire à Angel.

-Tu sais, il est très inquiet. 

-Vraiment?

-Il est amoureux de toi tu sais.

Cordy rougit et Buffy lui sourrit.

-C'est ce que je voulais lui dire avant de partir. Jamais je n'aurait cru qu'il m'aimerait. Tu as toujours été son seul amour.

-Plus maintenant. Mais ne t'en fait pas, je suis heureuse pour vous.

-Merci, mais malheureusement je ne suis plus là.

Buffy lui fit un faible sourire. Cordelia parut triste durant quelques instants et se ressesit et dit :

-Buffy, je suis venu pour te demander de dire à Angel de ne pas s'inquiété, que tout vas bien. 

-D'accord. Mais essaies de revenir. Il a besoin de toi.

-Je sais, j'ai besoin de lui aussi. Dis lui que je l'aime! 

-Promis!

-Aurevoir! Et en passant prend bien soin du cadeau du ciel que tu as dans ton ventre.

Buffy sourrit en se frottant le ventre et fis signe que oui. Cordelia disparue et Buffy se réveilla. Dawn arriva au moment où Buffy s'écria :

-Angel! Je sais où elle est!

Angel accuru suivit de Lorne, Gunn, Fred et Dawn.

-Comment tu sais où elle est? demanda Gunn

-Elle était dans mon rêve, elle m'a parler!

Sous le regard interrogateur de Gunn et de Fred, Dawn expliqua :

-Elle fait des rêve plutôt spéciale. C'est un pouvoir de slayer.

-Alors où est-elle? Que t'a-t-elle dit?

-Elle fait partie du Pouvoir maintenant!

-Quoi !!!!

-Mais bien sur! s'exclama Lorne. Les pouvoirs qu'elle avait étaient plutot puissant et le Pouvoir ne pouvait les lui donner sans conditions.

-Elle m'a dit qu'ils l'ont appeler et qu'elle a du se rendre là-bas.

-Ils ont du la contacter alors qu'elle se rendait a votre rendez-vous! conclua Fred

-Mais comment elle va? demanda Angel

-Elle paraissait très bien. Elle m'a dit de te faire le message de ne pas t'inquiété et que tout allait bien. Elle m'a aussi dit de te dire qu'elle t'aime. 

-C'est vrai?

-Oui, et je lui est glisser le mot que toi aussi tu était amoureux d'elle.

Angel serra Buffy dans ses bras et lui murmurra un merci. 

-Maintenant on sait où elle est. dit Dawn

-Oui, mais on ne peux pas la contacter. Les Pouvoir sont très difficile. déclara Lorne

Le soleil était coucher depuis un bon moment et Buffy sentait le besoin de se dégourdir un peu. Elle proposa donc à Angel de partir en patrouille. Gunn les accompagna, ainsi que Dawn. Elle devenait assez bonne au combat et avec Angel, Gunn et Buffy il n'y avait pas grand danger qu'elle se fasse tuer. Ils trouvèrent un groupe de jeunes vampires dans un parc non loin. Ils étaient cinq et portaient tous des chaînes autour du cou. Très vite un combat s'en suit. Dawn s'attaqua au plus petit, mais Buffy restait près d'elle tout en combattant un vampire plutot costaud. Angel était aux prises avec deux vampires et Gunn avec un vampire qui se prenait pour Jackie Chan. Bientôt trois autres vampires apparurent. Dawn qui avait réussit à se débarrasser du siens se lança vers eux. Mais Buffy la retena et lui dit :

-Non! Sauve toi!

Avec ce ton, Dawn s'avait qu'elle ne devait répliquer. Elle partie en courant en direction inverse de la bataille. Elle arriva devant un autre combat. Elle voyait qu'ils étaient deux, mais il y avait beaucoup d'arbres qui l'empêchait de mieux voir. Elle s'approcha et reconnu Steven. Elle ne voyait pas l'autre combattant. Steven toujours armé de son épée s'acharnait sur son adversaire. Celui-ci ne semblait pas se battre avec ferveur, il semblait vouloir plutot se débarasser de Steven pour s'enfuir. Dawn s'approcha et c'est alors que grace aux rayons de la lune elle put le voir. Ses yeux s'agrandir de surprise. C'était SPIKE! Il semblait très male en point. Steven avait le dessus et Dawn savait que bientôt Spike ne serait qu'une pile de cendres si elle n'intevenait pas. Elle cri très fort :

-BUFFY!

Et elle s'élança sur Steven. Juste au moment ou il allait couper la tête de Spike, elle l'assomma d'un coup de pied. Le coup fut très fort et Steven tomba par terre inconscient. Dawn se précipita aux cotés de Spike, mais lui aussi était inconscient. _Oh non Spike! Ne meurt pas! Buffy a besoin de toi! Moi aussi!_

-Spike! Spike!

Au même moment Buffy, Angel et Gunn arriva sur les lieux. Ils avaient réussit a tous tuer les vampires. Buffy venait de planter son pieux dans le dernier vampire lorsqu'elle entendit le cri de Dawn. Les trois arrivant furent surpris par la scène devant eux. Ils virent Dawn qui essayait de réanimé Spike et Connor sur le sol incoscient lui aussi près d'eux. Buffy figea lorsqu'elle reconnu Spike. Angel qui avait reconnu son fils le premier cria :

-Connor!

Il se rendit à ses cotés. Il n'avait point changer. Ses traits parassait plus épuiser, mais c'était toujours le jeune homme qui était réapparut dans sa vie quelques mois auparavant. Buffy n'avait de yeux que pour le vampire évanoui. Il était plus maigre qu'à l'habitude. Il avait des blessures un peu partout sur le corps et ses vêtements étaient déchirés. 

-Dawn, que s'est-il passé? demanda Angel

-Je me suis sauver comme m'a dit Buffy et je suis tomber sur Steven qui s'attaquait à Spike.

-Steven? Tu connais ce garcon? sit Buffy sortant de sa torpeur

-Oui cette après-midi il m'a sauver d'un monstre qui voulait me manger. répondit timidement Dawn

Mais Buffy était trop surprise par la vu de Spike pour être fachée contre sa sœur.

-Son nom ce n'est pas Steven, dit Angel, c'est Connor.

Les deux sœurs le regardèrent surprise. _Steven était Connor, le fils d'Angel!_ pensa Dawn. 

-He bien, je vois qu'il garde la forme! déclara Gunn

-Ne restons pas ici! dit Angel en fisillant du regard Gunn. Rammenons les à l'hotel.

-Tu es sur…..

-Gunn c'est mon fils et nous avons a nous expliquer et Spike à besoin de soins!

-D'accord! Mais en arrivant à l'hotel on l'attache! répliqua Gunn

-Compte sur moi! dit Buffy 

Et ils prirent le chemin de l'hotel en silence, Angel portant Connor. Buffy et Gunn transportait Spike et Dawn les suivait jetant des regards inquiets à sa sœur. Elle pouvait voir sur le visage de Buffy toutes sortes d'émotions. Étonnement, colère, peur, indécision, mais surtout soulagement. 

Buffy regardait le visage enflé de Spike. _Mon dieu! Est-ce l'œuvre de Connor!_ Elle savait qu'il ne pouvait se défendre contre les humains, mais pourtant il était rapide il aurait pu s'enfuir. Immédiatement elle détestait Connor. Déjà qu'elle lui en voulait d'avoir trahi son père et de l'avoir jeter dans l'océan, maintenant il s'attaquait à Spike.

Angel se sentait soulager. Il savait où se trouvait Cordy et maintenant il avait retrouver son fils. Il pourrait enfin s'expliquer avec lui et lui montrer qu'il était du bon coté. Il se sentait aussi désolé pour Spike. Bien sur, jamais il n'avait apprécié le vampire, mais Buffy avais besoin de lui plus que jamais avec sa grossesse. Il remarqua que Connor n'avait pas beaucoup de blessures à comparer de Spike. _Il croit encore que tout les démons ne sont là que pour être tuer. Il s'attaque et pose les questions après!_

TBC……

****


	5. Prise de bec

**__**

Chapître 5

À leur retour à l'hotel, Fred et Lorne furent très surpris de voir les deux nouveaux compagnons du groupe. Ils déposèrent Spike sur le canapé, car il était toujours inconscient. Dawn resta près de lui en lui tenant la main. Malgré les protestations d'Angel, Buffy et Gunn attachèrent Connor sur une chaise près du canapé. Ils se dépêchèrent car il reprenait conscience.

Dès son réveil, il sut qu'il était attaché. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux il reconnu l'endroit où il se retrouvait. C'est alors qu'il reconnu Angel, Gunn, Fred et Lorne. Près d'eux se trouvait une jeune femme blonde qui ne connaissait pas et qui paraissait furieuse. Il reconnut aussi Dawn, assise aux cotés du vampire évanoui qu'il avait attaquer quelques temps auparavant. _Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici? Angelus est sortit de sa prison de sous l'océan! _pensa le jeune homme. La panique monta en lui. Il essayait de défaire ses liens, mais ils étaient assez solides.

-Du calme Connor! dit Buffy 

-Laissez-moi partir! Je n'est rien à faire ici! Je n'ai rien à faire avec cet assassin! s'écria-t-il en fusillant du regard son père tout en se débattant de plus belle.

Buffy s'approcha de lui en posant les deux mains sur ses épaules pour l'immobiliser. Elle le regarda d'un regard féroce. 

-Écoute moi bien! Pour l'instant je ne te porte pas vraiment dans mon cœur et je crois que tu as besoin d'une leçon de bonne conduite…. 

-Qui êtes vous pour…. 

-Moi je suis Buffy. Et toi tu es Connor, le fils d'Angel, ici présent que tu avait enfermé sous l'océan durant une de tes crise d'adolescent! 

-Il a tuer mon père! 

-Mais de combien de fois dois-je te dire… commença Angel

Buffy se tourna vers le vampire et lui dit :

-Angel, pourquoi croit-il que tu as tuer ce Holzt? 

-Quand je suis arriver Justine tenait mon père dans ses bras et il y avait un morcure de vampire. Elle l'a dit que c'était Angelus qui l'avait tuer! s'exclama Connor 

-C'est qui ca cette Justine? demanda Buffy 

-C'est une jeune fille que Holzt à pris sous son aile et qui se prend pour une slayer! répondit Gunn 

-C'est une slayer!

Buffy éclata de rire. Connor la regarda la croyant folle.

-C'est quoi cette histoire? demanda-t-elle 

-Justine est la slayer, elle doit exterminer les vampires! expliqua Connor 

-Je sais ce que c'est une slayer, répondit Buffy. Mais cette Justine n'en n'est pas une. 

-Qu'est-ce que vous en savez. 

-Et bien mon gars, je suis la slayer en activité et l'autre est en prison et son nom est Faith. Le seule moyen pour appeler une slayer c'est la mort de celle-ci. Et aux dernières nouvelles Faith est toujours vivante. 

-Connor elle dit la vérité. Il n'y a que Buffy et Faith qui sont les slayers. Justine n'est qu'une jeune femme entraîner qui combat les vampires comme nous. répondit Fred 

-Les Pouvoir d'être nomme quelqu'un de très particulier pour être une slayer. Elle doit être pourvu de certain pouvoir, dont une force extraordinaire. expliqua à son tour Lorne. 

-Je n'est pas à écouter un monstre comme toi et comme lui, dit-il en pointant du nez Angel.

Le vampire soupira. Il ne savait comment faire entendre raison à son fils.

-En tout cas une chose est sur il est bien ton fils Angel, aussi têtu que son père. soupira Buffy 

-Buffy…. 

-Connor, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'Angel soit redevenu Angelus? 

-Il l'a toujours été. 

-Qui t'a dit ça? 

-Mon père! 

-Écoute une bonne fois pour toute ton père c'est Angel, ton nom est Connor et l'homme qui t'a éléver est un salaud du nom de Holzt.

Connor la fusilla du regard, mais Buffy ne vacilla point.

-Connor, commenca Fred, tu es venu au monde ici, tu as vécu avec nous tous, Lorne s'occupait de toi lorsque nous sortions, Angel était un père attentionné, il l'est toujours. Il t'adore, nous t'aimons tous. Lorsque Holzt t'a kidnappé, nous étions si désespéré, surtout Angel. Tu nous est revenus une semaine plus tard et tu avais 16 ans, et nous détestait. Holzt t'a appris à détester Angel et à hair tous ce qui était démon. Ici ce n'est pas comme d'où tu viens. Crois-nous, nous sommes du bon coté et ton père n'a pas tuer Holzt, il n'est pas Angelus, mais Angel. 

-Il vous fait croire qu'il est bon, mais ce n'est qu'un démon, comme les autres. 

-C'est là que tu as tord jeune homme, dit Buffy. Tu ne connais pas Angelus, moi je le connais, moi je sais ce qu'il est capable de faire, je me suis attaquer à lui et ce n'est pas celui qui se trouve devant toi.

Angel se remémora ce qui s'était passer il y avait quelques années à Sunnydale, lorsqu'il avait perdu son âme, et il se sentit mal à l'aise.

-Il n'y a qu'une façon de faire revenir Angelus et c'est de lui donner un moment de bonheur parfait. Il y a 5 ans, malheureusement Angel à perdu son âme à cause d'un moment de bonheur. Il était devenu le diable incarné. Il s'est attaquer à moi et mes amis. Il n'était plus le vampire que nous avions connu et qui nous aidait. Il a fallu que je le tue, mais une amie à moi qui est sorcière à réussit à lui redonner son âme juste avant qu'il ne meurt. Il a passer une centaines d'années en enfer, avec une âme. Quelques mois plus tard il est revenu comme toi. Pour lui ce fut des centaines d'années pour nous beaucoup moin. Il avait toujours son âme et depuis il ne l'a plus jamais reperdue. Il y a 3 ans maintenant qu'il est ici à Los Angeles et qu'il combat pour aider les gens. Si il était à nouveau Angelus, je ne serais pas là en train de te parler, je serais déjà morte. Angelus n'est pas du genre à rester près des humains. Ils préfèrent les tuer. 

-Je t'en pris Connor crois-là, crois-moi je ne suis pas celui que j'étais à l'époque de Holzt. Je ne suis plus ce vampire là.

Au même moment, sur le canapé Spike commençait à se réveiller. Dawn qui écoutait attentivement ce qui se passait, se tourna vers lui. Lorsqu'il ouvrit ses yeux il reconnut immédiatement la jeune fille.

-Dawn! murmura-t-il 

-Spike! 

C'est alors qu'il remarqua qu'il se trouvait dans un loby d'hotel et c'est alors qu'il vit qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Plusieurs personne qui ne connaissait pas, mais aussi Angel et Buffy. _Buffy! _Mais les autres occupants de la pièce n'avait pas remarquer son réveil, ils étaient tous attroupper autour d'un jeune gaçon qui était attacher à une chaise. Il remarqua aussi que Buffy avait l'air très fâchée.

-Alors Connor tu as eu tord de sauter aux conclusions et d'enfermé Angel dans cette boîte sous l'océan, dit la slayer, il est mon ami. Et tu as eu encore tord de t'attaquer ce soir à cet autre vampire. Vois-tu, tu peux tuer n'importe quel vampire, mais pas Angel et ni Spike! 

-Si tu es une slayer pourquoi protèges-tu ces deux vampire? 

-Angel à une âme, il est mon ami. Spike….il ne s'attaque pas aux autres humains et il a combattu à mes cotés. La seule personne qui à le droit de le tuer c'est moi!

A ce moment Dawn toussota pour attiré l'attention. Tous se retournèrent pour voir que le vampire s'était lever. Buffy regarda intenscément Spike, ne sachant si elle devait le frapper ou lui sauter dans les bras. Ce fut Angel qui fit les premier pas en s'approchant de lui.

-Ca va? 

-Mais qu'est-ce qui ce passe? Qu'est-ce que je fait ici?

-Dawn s'approcha de lui et répondit :

-Connor s'est attaquer à toi, je l'ai frapper et nous t'avons ramener ici. 

Spike regarda le jeune homme le regard interrogateur. 

-Qui est-ce? 

-C'est mon fils. 

-QUOI!!! 

-Darla et Angel on eu un fils il y a quelques mois. 

-Vous rigolez! Premièrement il a environ l'âge de Dawn et deuxièment les vampires ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants!

A ces mots Buffy regarda partout sauf vers le vampire. Elle vit que Dawn allait dire quelque chose, mais parla avant :

-Il y a des exceptions à ce que je vois! 

Spike la regarda et essayait de lire les émotions de son visage, mais elle resta neutre. Il avait entendu ce qu'elle avait dit et se demandait quand serait le moment où elle sortirait son pieux pour le tuer. Il se souvena alors de leurs derniers moments et il eu soudain un malaise. 

-Écoutez, tout le monde va bien, il est tard, nous avons tous eu une dure soirée je crois que le mieux est d'aller se coucher. dit alors Angel 

-Mais je ne veux pas me coucher! protesta Dawn. Je peux rester un peu avec Spike. 

-D'accord, soupira Buffy. J'ai besoin de prendre une douche, mais lorsque j'ai fini, tu iras te coucher.

Dawn promis et resta avec le vampire. Gunn, Fred et Lorne montèrent se coucher. Buffy alla prendre sa douche et Angel resta dans l'ancien bureau de Weasley, où il pouvait observer son fils toujours attacher à la chaise et Dawn avec Spike. Dawn mit Spike au courant de tout ce qui s'était passer depuis son départ. Warren, Willow, Tara et pourquoi elles étaient ici. Elle ne dévoila tout de même pas l'état de Buffy. Ceci revenait à sa sœur. Spike n'en revenait pas, lorsque la jeune fille lui raconta qu'Angel voulait à tout pris retrouver Cordy et qu'il en était amoureux. _Buffy n'avait pas l'air trop dévastée par la nouvelle. Mais il est vrai, qu'elle cache bien ses émotions._ Connor écouta aussi Dawn parler au vampire. Il ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle semblait si gentille avec ce démon. Il s'était une fois encore tromper sur quelqu'un. 

Buffy redescendit une demie-heure plus tard, un verre d'eau à la main. Elle trouva Dawn endormie sur le canapé et Connor l'observant. Mais où se trouvait Spike? Elle entendit alors des voix provenant du bureau. En s'approchant entendit Angel et Spike :

-Depuis quand tu l'as? demanda Angel 

-De quoi tu veux parler? 

-Tu sais très bien…. 

-Comment tu as su? 

-Je l'ai ressentit, j'ai comme qui dirais de l'expérience dans ce domaine. 

-Je t'avertit, s'exclama Spike avec fureur, tu ne dit ca à personne sinon… 

-Sinon quoi…. Et pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'ils sachent. Surtout Buffy! 

-Sutout pas Buffy! 

-Spike tu as une âme! Elle doit le savoir!

À ce moment leur conversation fut interrompu par le bruit de verre caser. Ils se retournèrent pour y voir Buffy qui se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte et que c'était elle qui avait laisser tomber son verre d'eau à l'annonce que venait de faire Angel. Elle tremblait de tout le corps, Angel qui cru qu'elle allait s'évanouir accourut pour l'asseoir sur une chaise. Buffy avait le regard fixer sur Spike. Celui-ci soupira et décida de raconter son histoire. Angel et la jeune femme écoutèrent attentivement. Angel enviait Spike. Il avait gagner une âme tandis que lui c'était une malédiction qu'on lui avait imposer. Au moment où Buffy allait dire quelque chose un bruit sourd se fit entendre dans le loby. Ils accoururent et ils y trouvèrent :

-Justine! s'exclama Angel

-Elle était armée d'une arbalèthe.

-Ne t'approche pas! Je suis venue chercher Steven! 

-Non! s'écria Angel

Buffy s'élança sur la jeune fille et un combat s'en suit. Le bruit fit réveiller Dawn et les autres. Connor observait la scène silencieusement. Bientôt tout le monde regardait Buffy et Justine combattre. Lorsque Buffy voulu lui donner un coup de pied, Justine fut plus vite et la frappa en plein ventre. Dawn s'écria :

-Buffy, non!!

A ce moment une lumière blanche apparue et s'élança sur Justine, celle-ci par un pouvoir inconnu, ne pouvait plus bouger. Buffy tomba sur ses genoux sous le choc. Et c'est alors qu'une Cordy toute souriante apparue.

-Salut! Je vous est manquer!

TBC…..


	6. Moi papa!

**__**

Chapître 6

Tout le monde regarda la nouvelle venue étonné.

-Cordy! s'écria Angel en s'élançant vers elle

Il la serra dans ses bras. Dawn se précipita aux cotés de Buffy, qui se trouvait toujours au sol.

-Buffy est-ce que ca va?

-Oui, elle m'a plus surprise, mais ca va!

Gunn attrappa Justine, toujours figée et l'assit sur le canapé. Spike aida Dawn à relever Buffy.

-Tu es sur que ca va?

-Oui, Dawnie.

Cordy d'écarta d'Angel et dit :

-Buffy si tu ne te sent pas bien…

-Ca va! s'exclama la slayer. Je suis plutôt curieuse de savoir ce que tu fais ici!

Cordy soupira et Angel lui pris la main pour l'encourager à révéler le but de sa visite surprise.

-J'ai eu une vision.

-Même là-haut, tu as des visons? demanda Fred

-Oui, mais elle se font rares. Comme je disais, j'ai eu une vision, mais je suis aussi ici pour que la vérité sur a mort de Holzt soit dévoilé.

Connor regarda Cordelia interressé. Tout les autres s'approchèrent de la jeune femme et Angel demanda :

-Qu'est-ce que tu as vu?

-Buffy, tu dois faire très attention.

-Que veux-tu dire?

-J'ai vu qu'il y a une menace qui arrive et qui en veux à la vie du bébé.

Dawn gémit un faible _Non!_, tandis que sa sœur écarquilla des yeux.

-Bébé! s'exclama Spike. Quel bébé?

Il regarda Buffy intensément, celle-ci mal à l'aise, regarda vers le sol.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer? demanda le jeune vampire.

-Buffy est enceinte! répondit Dawn

-QUOI!!!

Buffy s'excusa et sortit en courant dans le jardin. Spike la suivit.

-Est-ce vrai?

-Oui. répondit faiblement Buffy en fixant droit devant elle.

-Qui est….

Buffy releva une regard étonné vers lui.

-Mais de qui tu penses! Je n'ai été qu'avec toi depuis que je suis revenue.

-Comment?

-C'est une bonne question, mais c'est belle et bien vrai. Nous allons avoir un bébé.

Spike n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. _Un bébé! Moi! _Il s'approcha de Buffy, qui s'était assise sur un banc. Il s'acrouppit devant elle.

-Est-ce qu'il est….

-100% humain et en bonne santé. sourit Buffy devinant ses inquiétudes.

Les yeux de Spike se remplirent de larmes. Il posa alors une main sur le ventre de Buffy et il sourit. Jamais Buffy ne l'avait vu sourire ainsi.

-Je vais être papa! murmura-t-il

-Oui

-Oh Buffy!

Et il la serra dans ses bras. Buffy ne le repoussa pas, trop contente de l'avoir retrouver. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment. Quand Spike s'écarta d'elle, il lui demanda :

-Que va-t-il se passer maintenant?

-Je ne sais pas, soupira-t-elle. Je sais une chose, c "est que j'ai besoin que mon bébé ait un père, présent. Mais Spike, toi et moi c'est plutôt compliquer.

Le vampire soupira.

-Mais j'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie. Je ne peux pas le nier. Je ne peux pas te dire exactement ce que je ressent. J'ai des sentiments pour toi, mais je ne peux les définirs. Nous avons très mal débuté, nous nous sommes déchiré l'un et l'autre. je t'ai fait du mal, autant que tu m'en a fait. Ce qui s'est passer, c'est déjà oublier et pardonner, dès l'instant où tu es partit. Tu m'as manquer et maintenant j'ai besoin de toi plus que jamais. Tu es bon Spike, tu l'étais même avant d'avoir ton âme. J'ai été trop idiote pour m'en rendre compte.

-Jamais plus je ne te quitterait.

Ils se serrèrent dans les bras.

-Je t'aime, Buffy!

-Je sais. répondit-elle

TBC…..


	7. La vérité

**__**

Chapître 7

Lorsqu'ils revinrent dans le lobby, ils trouvèrent leurs amis assis à différents endroits de la pièce, attendant leur retour. Angel n'avait pas quitter Cordy, il était toujours à ses cotés. Dawn questionnait la jeune femme afin de savoir comment c'était là-haut. Lorsque Dawn les vit elle demanda :

-Alors, il le sait?

-Oui! répondit Buffy

-Cool, maintenant tu fais vraiment partit de la famille!

Elle serra Spike dans ses bras. Cordy se leva et alla vers Justine, qui était toujours pétrifiée.

-Maintenant, je crois qu'il est de passer aux aveux.

Justine la fussilla du regard, mais on pouvait aussi y voir de la peur.

-Que veux-tu dire Cordelia? demanda Buffy 

-Justine va t'expliquer, n'est-ce pas Justine? Maintenant devant tout le monde, tu vas nous dire qui a tuer Holzt.

-C'est Angelus! s'exclama la jeune femme

-Tu sais, ce n'est pas bien le mensonge!

-Cordy, est-ce que tu sais qui as tué Holzt? demanda Fred 

-Oui, tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que ce n'est pas Angel.

-Comment le sais-tu? demanda Connor

-Disons que d'où je viens, j'ai su bien des choses. C'était comme si je me trouvait au cinéma.

-Si tu le sais, dis le moi! s'écrai le jeune homme.

-Non Connor! Tu douterais de ma réponse, c'est à Justine de te dire la vérité.

Tout le monde se tourna vers la jeune prisonnière, qui parraissait effrayée.

-Justine, est-ce Angelus qui a tué mon père?

Elle regarda Connor effrayée.

-Réponds-moi! hurla-t-il

-Non. Ce n'est pas Angelus.

-Qui a tué mon père? demanda-t-il entre ses dents.

-C'est moi!

On pouvait entendre plusieurs exclamations de surprise. Les yeux de Connor lançaient des éclairs. Justine le regarda désolée.

-Il ne voulait que se veanger d'Angelus. Il t'a kidnappé et élever pour que tu le déteste. Il savait que ca ferait du mal a Angelus qui avait changer et qui semblait attaché à toi. Lorsque vous êtes revenus, il pouvait mettre fin a son plan diabolique, il voyait bien que tu t'attachais à ton vrai père, alors il m'a demander de le tuer de façon à te faire croire que c'était Angelus qui l'avait mordu. C'est moi qui lui a fais les trous.

Connor se débattait, prêt à sauter sur Justine. Des larmes de rage coulait sur ses joues. _Holzt n'avait fait tout cela que pour se veanger d'Angelus. _Cordy s'approcha de lui et lui dit calmement :

-T'attaquer à elle n'arrangera pas les choses.

Angel s'approcha à son tour et défit les liens de son fils. Connor se leva de sa chaise et refarda son vrai père.

-J'ai honte! Je suis vraiment désolé!

Angel le serra dans ses bras et Connor se laissa aller contre lui en pleurant. Cordy sourit à la scène, ravie qu'ils se soient retrouvé.

-Bon, ont peu dire que cette soirée est rempli d'émotions! déclara Lorne

Tout le monde souria.

-Je suis désolé de m'être attaquer à vous! s'excusa Connor en regardant Spike et Lorne.

-Ca va, mais ne recommence pas! dit Spike tout en recevant un cou de coude dans les côtes de la part de Buffy.

-Je te pardonnes, dit Lorne. Au moins je sais que je n'est pas changé tes couches pour rien!

Tous éclatèrent de rire, sauf Justine qui pleurait sur le canapé.

-Tout ça m'a épuisée, je crois que nous devrions tous aller dormir. déclara Buffy

Tous acquiescèrent et montèrent aux chambres. Angel et Gunn enfermèrent Justine dans l'une des chambres, malgré qu'elle ne pouvait toujours pas bouger. Ils décidèrent d'attendre à demain pour savoir quoi faire d'elle. Fred désigna une chambre pour Spike et tous allèrent se coucher. Cordy suivit Angel dans sa chambre. Ils avaient des choses à se dire.

-Je suis tellement content que tu sois là!

-Angel, soupira-t-elle. Je ne suis pas ici pour rester.

-Quoi! Mais tu viens d'arriver! s'exclama le vampire.

-Je sais, mais je ne suis pas supposer être ici. Je suis venue à cause de ma vision et pour que Connor sache la vérité.

-Mais je ne veux pas que tu partes.

-Je ne le veux pas non plus!

-Il y a tant de choses…

-Je sais, tu te souviens que je voulais te rencontrer pour te dire quelque chose avant que je ne disparraisse.

-Cordy…

-Je suis amoureuse de toi, Angel!

Angel sourit et la prit dans ses bras.

-Je t'aime aussi!

Ils s'embrassèrent. Après un moment, Cordy repoussa doucement Angel afin de reprendre son souffle.

-Je ne veux pas que tu partes.

-Angel, je le dois. Mais dit toi que je t'aime et que je ferais tout en mon pouvoir pour que nous puissions être ensemble.

-Au diable le Pouvoir! soupira-t-il

-Je dois partir maintenant. Promet-moi de faire attention et de protéger Buffy et son bébé. Ils sont de ta famille en quelque sorte avec Spike comme père.

-Promis.

Elle l'embrassa de nouveau et disparue durant le baiser.

Buffy se réveilla en entendant une voix. Elle trouva Spike accroupit à coté de son lit parlant a son ventre.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Je parle à notre enfant.

-Mais il est trois heure du matin!

-Je sais, mais je n'arrivais pas à dormir.

-Oui, mais moi je dormait très bien et j'ai besoin de sommeil.

-Tu peux continuer à dormir, ca ne me dérange pas et je peux avoir un moment priver avec notre petit miracle.

Buffy ricanna.

-Spike, après ce que t'a fais subbir Connor, tu ne crois pas que tu devrais te reposer.

-Je sais, mais je suis trop exiter à l'idée d'être père pour dormir.

-Ecoute, on va faire un marché. Si je te laisse dormir ici avec moi, tu me promet de te taire et de me laisser dormir.

-Tu veux que je dormes ici?

-Juste dormir! avertie Buffy

-Je te promet d'être sage.

Buffy fit de la place et le vampire s'allongea à ses cotés. Buffy se colla contre lui, le dos contre sa poitrine. Il enroula un bras autour de sa taille et posa la main sur son ventre.

-Bonne nuit, Spike.

-Bonne nuit, amour, dit-il en lui posant un baiser sur la tête.

TBC…..


	8. Un brin d'histoire

**__**

Chapître 8 

A son réveil, Dawn se dirigea vers la chambre de sa sœur. Elle sourit lorqu'elle y découvrit Buffy et Spike enlacer et profondément endormis. Il était encore tôt, donc elle descendit alors en bas et trouva Connor assit sur le canapé, le regard dans le vide. Elle s'approcha de lui et claqua des doigts devant ses yeux.

-La terre appel Connor!

Il sortit de sa torpeur et lui adressa un faible sourir.

-Ca va? demanda Dawn

-Oui, j'étais un peu perdu dans mes pensées.

-Disons que pour toi, hier soir fut très éprouvant.

-Oui, tu peux me croire. Je n'arrive tout de même pas à croire que mon père me pardonne après tout ce que je lui ai fait subir.

-Je crois qu'il t'aime trop pour t'en vouloir. Avoir un enfant pour lui c'est plutot un miracle. En plus il n'est pas un vampire ordinaire, tout comme Spike.

-J'ai remarquer cela. C'est tout de même bizarre que ta sœur qui est une slayer soit avec un vampire.

-Disons que ma sœur n'est pas un slayer ordinaire non plus. Pour te résumé le tout, elle et Angel ont été amoureux l'un de l'autre, elle est morte deux fois et maintenant elle est enceinte d'un autre vampire, Spike.

-Wow! Buffy et mon père?

-Oui, leur histoire était très intense. Mais elle s'est mal terminer. Tu sais qu'Angel a une âme, mais c'est une malédiction que les Gypsies lui ont donner. Ce que Buffy et Angel ne savait pas c'est que si il a un seul moment de bonheur parfait, il pert son âme et redevient Angelus. 

-Juste comme ça?

-Oui, c'est ce qui est arriver quand ils ont coucher ensemble. Ca a été l'enfer pour Buffy et nous tous. Il était redevenu un tueur sanguinaire. Lorsqu'il a voulu ammener la fin du monde Buffy a du le tuer. Malheureusement au dernier moment Willow avait réussit a lui redonner son âme grace a une incantation. Mais trop tard il fut aspirer en enfer. Il est revenu quelque mois plus tard, Buffy et lui ont tenter de rester ensemble, mais Angel a préférer partir. Depuis il est ici. Il a rencontrer Cordy qui était elle aussi déménager à L.A. et ils ont fonder Angel Investigation. Il semble bien qu'au bout de trois ans ils soient tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre.

-Mais et ma mère.

-Darla est l'ancêtre d'Angel, c'est elle qui l'a transformer en vampire. Angel l'avait tuer pour protéger Buffy, pourtant une firme d'avocat l'a ramenner à la vie. A ce que j'ai compris, elle était mourante et vouliat redevenir vampire, mais Angel a refuser de la transformer, donc c'est Drusilla, un autre vampire, qui l'a transformer. Ensuite Darla, voulait ravoir Angelus avec elle, Angel lui était un peu boulerverser de sa défaite de garder Darla en vie et a passer de mauvais jours, et ils ont coucher ensemble. Par chance il n'a pas perdu son âme. Darla est partit et il ne l'a revue que lorsqu'elle est revenue enceinte de toi.

-Qui est Drusilla? Et Spike dans tout cela?

-Ils sont tous de la même famille en quelque sorte. Famille de vampire bien sur. Le maître a transformer Darla qui elle a transformer Angelus qui lui a transformer Drusilla et qui elle a transformer Spike. Les vampire sont très attacher a leur ancêtre. Spike a vécu une centaines d'années avec Drusilla. Il y a cinq ans, Spike et Drusilla sont arriver à Sunnydale. Spike qui avait tuer deux slayer voulait agrandir son reccord. Donc il voulait tuer Buffy. Il a essayer plusieurs fois. En même temps, c'est a ce moment que Angelus est revenu. Lorsqu'il a voulu mettre le monde en péril, Spike qui ne voulait pas que ca arrive, s'est associé a Buffy pour un court moment afin de combattre Angelus. Bien sur lui tout ce qu'il voulait c'était de ravoir Drusilla pour lui seul et partir. Drusilla ne s'occuppait plus de Spike et n'avait de yeux que pour son créateur Angelus. Spike jaloux a fait une trève avec Buffy. Il est revenu une fois l'année suivante, mais n'a pas rester, ensuite l'autre année qui suivit, il est rester pour de bon. Il a tenter au début de tuer Buffy, mais un commando du nom de l'Innitiative l'a capturer et lui a implanter une puce dans la tête qui permet de lui envoyer des chocs électrique s'il s'attaque a un humain. Donc il s'est mit a aider Buffy et depuis il en est tomber amoureux.

-Mais il n'a pas d'âme. 

-Je sais, mais il ne fais pas les choses comme les autres. Il s'est mis a attaquer les siens quand il a eu sa puce, il aurait très bien pu faire tuer Buffy par un autre. Et Spike a aimer Drusilla pendant cent ans, il m'a toujours dit que les vampires peuvent aimer, mais cela dépend d'eux. Il a toujours été obséder par Buffy, malgré les nombreuses fois qu'il a tenter de la tuer, jamais il n'a pu. Il l'aime énormément. Mais Buffy l'a rejeter. Pour elle se n'est qu'un mort, un démon et il n'a pas d'âme.

-Mais maintenant?

-Minute j'y arrive, sourit Dawn. En réalité je ne suis que de ce monde que depuis deux ans maintenant.

-Hein?

-Je suis la Clé, une énergie qui permet d'ouvrir des portes astrales. Des moines m'ont transformer en humaine pour me protéger. Et quoi de mieux que de m'envoyer sous la forme de la sœur de la slayer. Ils ont refait la mémoire de tout ceux qui pourrait me connaître et ainsi pour tout le monde j'étais en ce monde depuis ma naissance. Bien sur on a su la vérité et Buffy devait me protéger d'une déesse de l'enfer, Glory. Elle avait besoin de la Clé pour rammener l'enfer sur terre. Elle a torturer du monde pour savoir qui était la Clé, même Spike. Mon dieu je me souvient encore commet il était massacré et qu'il n'avait toujours rien dit. Mais un jour elle l'a su que c'était moi, elle m'a capturer et c'est là que tout a tourner mal. Il fallait mon sang pour ouvrir la porte astrale. Malheureusement, quelqu'un a réussit a me couper et mon sang a ouvert la porte, Buffy s'est sacrifier pour moi. Elle est du même sang que moi donc c'est elle qui a sauter dans la porte pour la refermer. Elle est morte en me sauvant et en sauvant le monde. Spike était dévaster, ainsi que nous tous. Mais trois mois plus tard elle est revenue à la vie.

-Comment?

-Willow, une amie qui est sorcière l'a rammener grâce a une incantation. Elle croyait que Buffy était en enfer, mais en réalité elle était au paradis. Buffy a trouver dure son retour parmis les vivant tellement qu'elle s'est a commencer par passer beaucoup de temps avec Spike et ils ont finit par avoir une relation secrete. Ca durer quelques mois. Mais elle ne l'aimait pas et le traitait toujours comme un démon. Même s'il combattait toujours a ses cotées, même s'il avait passer son temps a me proteger tout le temps qu'elle était partie.

-Elle ne l'aime pas?

-C'est ce qu'elle dit toujours. Qu'il est un démon sans âme et qu'elle ne peut l'aimer. Mais je suis sur qu'elle ment, qu'elle l'aime. Elle dit qu'elle ressent quelque chose pour lui, mais que ce n'est pas de l'amour. Mais peut-être que ca va changer, ils vont avoir un bébé et elle était très triste qu'il soit partit suite a une grosse dispute qu'ils avaient eu.

-Toi tu l'aimes?

-Oui, il est un grand frère pour moi. Il est toujours là pour moi. Il aimait même ma mère, qui est morte il y a un an et demi. Ils buvaient ensemble un chocolat chaud et jasait d'art. Cela enrageait Buffy que moi et maman on s'entendent si bien avec lui, mais lorsqu'il fallait quelqu'un pour nous proteger, elle nous laissait à Spike. Mon père ne s'occupe pas de nous alors ma petite famille maintenant c'est Buffy, Spike et le bébé.

-Et bien maintenant j'en sais un peu plus sur mon père et sa famille. Et tu as raison, ils ne sont pas des vampires commes les autres.

-Ca tu peux le dire! déclara la voix de Lorne

Il avait entendu toute la conversation et attendait le bon moment pour faire irruption.

-Mais maintenant, Spike est encore plus spéciale qu'il ne l'était "

-Que veux-tu dire? demanda Connor

-Il a une âme!

-QUOI!!!! s'écria plusieurs voix en même temps.

Lorne regarda autour de lui et découvrit que tout le monde était debout et le regardait avec de gros yeux étonnés. Tous sauf Buffy, Angel et le nouveau vampire avec une âme.

TBC….


	9. Besoin d'aide?

**__**

Chapître 9 

Il était tard dans l'après-midi, Spike avait dû raconter de nouveau comment il avait eu une âme. Angel dû aussi expliquer l'abscence de Cordélia. Buffy pouvait lire la tristesse de son regard. Elle pouvait voir combien il aimait Cordelia. Elle tourna son regard vers Spike, qui discutait vivement avec Dawn. Elle n'en revenait pas comment sa vie avait changer depuis quelques mois. Jamais elle n'aurait cru ressentir des sentiments pour un autre vampire qu'Angel. Elle se trouva soudain chanceuse d'avoir Spike, sa sœur et maintenant un bébé, qui grandissait en elle.

Maintenant, ils étaients assis dans le lobby et Justine se tenait au centre de la pièce, attacher à une chaise. Elle n'était plus paralysée et elle se demandait bien ce qui allait lui arriver.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait avec elle? demanda Gunn

-Je crois qu'elle ne pourra plus rien contre nous, déclara Buffy.

-Mais… commença Connor.

-Non, Connor. Nous ne pouvons la garder ainsi et nous ne pouvons lui faire de mal, dit Angel.

-Je crois qu'elle a eu sa lecon et maintenant elle va vivre avec ses remords. Laissons la partir, dit Buffy.

Elle s'approcha de la jeune femme et défit ses liens. Justine la regarda étonnée.

-Tu peux partir. Mais attaque-toi encore une seule fois a un de mes amis et je te tue!

-Qui es-tu? demanda Justine.

-Juste Buffy, la slayer!

Justine écarquilla des yeux! Elle jetta un dernier regard à Connor et quitta l'hotel au pas de course.

-Bon maintenant qu'elle est partit, qu'est-ce qu'on fait? demanda Gunn.

-Nous allons faire des recherches pour trouver n'importe quel indinces a propos de la menace sur Buffy et mon bébé, déclara Spike.

-Spike a raison, affirma Angel. Etant donner qu'il fait encore jour, moi et Spike allons aller dans les tunnels sous-terrain de la ville, voir s'il n'y a pas quelque chose. Gunn, essaie de te renseigner par tes contact. Lorne même chose.

-Et moi? demanda Connor.

-Tu peux venir avec moi et Spike.

-Et nous? demanda Buffy.

-Vous restez ici!

-Quoi! Pour qui tu te prends! s'indigna la slayer. 

-Buffy, chaton, commença Spike. Je préfère te savoir en sûreté ici, loin de n'importe quel danger. 

-Comment oses….

-Buffy, pourquoi, toi, moi et Dawn n'irions nous pas faire les magasins pour le bébé, déclara Fred pour calmer la tempête.

Buffy accepta et suivit Fred et Dawn, tout en jetant un regard meurtrier au deux vampires.

Justine arrêta sa course dans une sombre ruelle. Le soleil y semblait coucher. Elle s'appuya sur le mur d'un vieil immeuble. Elle avait échoué, Steven la détestait maintenant et il s'était ralié à son vrai père. En plus, la slayer était de leur coté. 

Tout à coup, elle sentie qu'elle ne se trouvait pas seule dans la ruelle. Elle se tourna, mais ne vit rien. Pourtant, elle se savait observer. Elle avança de quelques pas et c'est alors qu'elle entendit une voix derrière elle :

-Oh! Les étoiles avait raison! Nous avons trouver notre réponse à nos questions!

Justine se retourna. Elle vit deux femmes qui se tenaient devant elle. L'une avait de long cheveux d'un noir de gès. Elle dansait et tenait dans ses mains une poupée qui avait un bandeau devant les yeux.

-Miss Edith va être contente de rencontrer une nouvelle compagne!

-Qui êtes-vous?

-Ton destin! répondit l'autre femme.

Celle-ci avait des cheveux d'un blanc qui rappellait la couleur de la neige. Élle avait aussi des yeux d'un bleu percants. Elle fixait d'un regard étrange la jeune femme.

-Allez-vous en! Laissez-moi!

La femme qui tenait la poupée arrêta de danser et fit la moue.

-Elle ne veut pas jouer avec nous! s'exclama-t-elle en carressant sa poupée.

-Allez-vous en!

C'est alors que la danseuse se transforma en vampire.

-Peut-être qu'elle préfère ce jeu-ci…

La vampire s'approcha d'elle, mais l'autre femme l'arrêta.

-Un instant! Je ressent quelque chose en elle! Je crois que nous allons en apprendre beaucoup.

Elle s'approcha à son tour de Justine et plaça sa main sur la tête de celle-ci. Justine ressentit un énergie draîner ses pensées. Elle vit devant elle, les images des évènements des derniers jours dans les airs, comme sur un écran de télévision. La vampire et sa compagne regardèrent attentivement. tout ce qui c'était passer la veille apparaissait. Lorsqu'elle relâcha Justine, la femme dit :

-D'accord tu peux jouer.

La vampire s'élança vers sa proie. Justine ne pu se défendre à cause de la rapidité du vampire. Celle-ci la morda et buva son sang jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Ensuite elle se tourna vers sa compagne qui lui dit :

-La slayer est enceinte!

-Mon garçon est très fort. Je vois que la slayer danse toujours autour de lui. Et maintenant, il lui a donner une part de lui en elle.

-Tu sembles déçue.

-C'est mon garçon, il est malade…. Je dois l'aider. 

-Comment?

-Ce qui le rend faible doit être éliminer. Je connais mon garçon. La slayer n'est plus la seule faiblesse qu'il a, il y a aussi le bébé maintenant. Tu m'aideras avec tes pouvoirs, mon garçon me reviendra, il sera guérit.

Les deux femmes éclatèrent de rire. Mais elles ne se savaient pas observer. Un homme se tenait dans l'ombre. Il avait tout vu, tout attendu. C'était Weasley, il devait prévenir les autres.

Le soir était maintenant tombé et tous les hommes revinrent sans informations. Spike était plutôt frustrer de ne savoir ce qui menacait la vie de son enfant. Angel voyait l'inquiétude et la frustration dans ses yeux. Il savait très bien ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, l'ayant vécu lui-même lorsque Connor fut kidnapper. Il placa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de Spike et lui dit :

-Ne t'en fait pas, nous allons trouver.

C'est alors que de fortes voix féminines se firent entendre. Les filles étaient de retour.

-Oh! Et tu as vu ce petit gilet bleu, dit Fred à Buffy.

-Oui! Et il y avait ces petites sandales avec de petites souris aussi.

Lorsqu'elles levèrent les yeux, elles virent la mine triste des hommes. Le sourire de Buffy disparu. Spike s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras.

-Aucunes informations? demanda Fred.

-Non rien! répondit Lorne.

-Mais nous allons trouver Buffy! rassura Angel.

Spike qui voulait se changer les idées, demanada à Dawn, qui tenait deux sacs :

-Et je vois que vous avez déjà commencer à acheter pour le bébé. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ces sacs?

Le sourire de Buffy revint et elle prit le plus gros des sacs pour en sortir une robe de maternité bleu ciel.

-Regarde! Qu'en dis-tu? demanda-t-elle a Spike.

-Tu vas être magnifique, lui dit-il le regard rempli d'amour.

Elle sourit de plus belle. Dawn s'élança vers lui et dit :

-Regarde la petite merveille qu'on a trouver!

Elle sortie de l'autre sac, un pyjama pour bébé d'une belle tainte de vert pâle où il y avait d'inscrit sur le devant en bleu _Moi, je sors de l'ordinaire!_. Les hommes éclatèrent de rire et Spike fit un grand sourire.

-Je l'ai acheter dès que je l'est vu! dit-elle.

-Ce qui est marquer est très véridicte! dit-il.

-C'est sur, avec une slayer pour mère et un vampire pour père! déclara Gunn

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Un Weasley essouffler apparut. Gunn et Lorne duremt retenir Angel qui voulaits'attaquer à lui.

-Sors d'ici tout de suite! hurla-t-il. 

-Angel calme-toi! s'écria Buffy.

Angel était fou de rage. Connor regarda son père se transformer. Il se demandait bien pourquoi son père voulait s'attaquer à cet homme.

-Angel tu dois m'écouter! dit Weasley

-Je n'écoute pas les traites!

-Papa, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-C'est grâce à Weasley que Holzt a réussit à te kidnapper, expliqua Fred.

-C'était à cause de la prophecie! se défenda l'observateur.

-Elle était fausse! Comment as-tu pu croire que je tuerais mon fils!

-Je le sais maintenant!

-Parfait! Maintenant sors d'ici!

-Angel arrête! dit Buffy. Weasle, que fais-tu ici?

-J'ai vu Justine! Elle est morte! Je la suivait depuis quelques temps.

-Comment? demanda Connor

-Drusilla!

-QUOI! s'exclama Spike

-Je jure un jour…marmonna Buffy

-Elle n'était pas seule, elle était accompagner d'une femme, surement une sorcière.

-Pourquoi dis-tu que c'est une sorcière?

-Elle a poser sa main sur la tête de Justine et des images sont apparut dans les airs, comme une télévision. Apparement tout ce qui s'était passer durant les dernières journées qu'elle avait vécues. Drusilla a ensuite tué Justine. Mais maintenant elle sait que tu est enceinte, Buffy.

Buffy recula d'un pas et Spike lui prit la main.

-Elle veut se venger, dit Weasley. Elle a dit qu'elle s'en prendrait à la faiblesse de Spike et qu'ainsi il guérirait. Elle veut s'en prendre à ton bébé.

-Et bien maintenant nous savons qui est la menace de la vision de Cordy, dit Lorne.

-Que sais-tu d'autre? demanda Angel

-Rien d'autre, sauf qu'elle se servirait des pouvoirs de la sorcière qui l'accompagnait.

-Buffy que vas-tu faire? demanda Dawn d'une petite voix.

Buffy ne répondit pas, elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Inconsciemment sa main s'était poser sur son ventre, comme pour protéger son bébé.

-Laissez-moi vous aidez! dit Weasley. Je t'en pris Angel, je suis vraiment désolé. Vous êtes ma famille! Je n'aurait jamais dû douter de toi!

-Papa, nous avons besoin de toute l'aide possible. Si tu as été capable de me pardonner après tout ce que je t'ai fait subir, tu peux le faire aussi pour tes amis.

Angel regarda son fils. Il avait raison. Il en voulait toujours à Weasley, mais son aide ne serait pas de refut.

-D'accord, mais je t'ai a l'œil!

-Tu ne le regretteras pas.

-Maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on fait? demanda Dawn.

-Quelques recherches sur cette sorcière, déclara Spike.

Et c'est ainsi que tous se mirent à l'œuvre et le nez dans les bouquins. Fred surfa sur internet. Weasley les aida en leur donnant une description complète de la sorcière. Après quelques heures et plusieurs beignes et tasses de café, Weasley s'écria :

-Eureka!

TBC…..


	10. Révélations

**__**

Chapître 10

-Eureka!

Tous arrêtèrent leurs travail et fixa l'observateur.

-Son nom est Moona. C'est un démon. Elle a la capacité de lire les pensées et elle a de nombreux pouvoirs.

-C'est tout? demanda Gunn

-Oui, a part une photo d'elle.

-Ils ne disent pas comment la tuer? demanda Buffy.

-Non! Malheureusement pas dans ce livre.

-Ca fait plusieurs heures que l'on recherche! Il n'y a rien dans ces livres. Mon dieu, comme j'aimerais que Giles soit ici! s'exclama Dawn.

-Voilà une bonne idée! s'exclama a son tour Weasley.

-Quoi?

-Demandons à Giles de venir nous aider. Nous avons besoin de tout l'aide possible.

-Mais il est en Angleterre avec Willow, Xander et Anya.

-Ils pourraient tous venir!

-Mais nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre! s'exclama Spike. Dru n'attendra pas une semaine pour attaquer!

-Il a raison, approuva Angel. 

-Mais il y a un moyen plus rapide de les faire venir ici! déclara Dawn, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Comment? demanda Connor

-Anyanka!! cria-t-elle.

Tous la regarda comme s'il lui avait pousser une deuxième tête.

-Anya! Allez montre-toi! cria de nouveau Dawn. Nous avons besoin d'aide!

Au bout de quelques minutes, Anya apparue devant eux, habiller que d'une robe de chambre.

-Dawn! Moi et Xander étions en train de faire l'am…

-Anya, tais-toi et écoute! Cria Dawn avant que la démonne ne raconte sa vie sexuelle à tout le monde.

-Qu'est-ce q'il y a? demanda Anya. Que faits-vous ici et qu'est-ce que Spi…Spike!!

-Salut Anya! dit Spike un peu gêner. 

-Anya, Buffy est en danger! dit Dawn.

-En danger?

-Oui , Anya est-ce que tu peux m'aider? demanda Buffy.

-Anya, est-ce que tu peux téléporter des gens avec toi? demanda Dawn

-Euh! Ca devrait se faire. Je ne l'ai jamais fait, mais je peux essayer.

-Parfait!

-Mais avant, pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qui ce passe! Surtout le fait que Buffy tienne la main de Spike, après ce qu'il lui a….Oh mon dieu! Mais tu as une âme!

-Anya, s'il-te-plaît! Le temps presse.

-D'accord, d'accord, alors que dois-je faire?

-Réunir tout le Scooby gang ici, répondit Dawn.

Au bout d'une heure, tout les scoobies étaitent réunit. Mais ils avaient tous un regard interrogateur. Xander lui avait un regard meurtrier. Il s'était appercut de la présence de Spike. Il y eu des présentations et des regards surpris à l'intention de Connor. 

-Buffy, mais qu'est-ce qui ce passe ici? demanda Giles.

-C'est une très longue histoire, soupira-t-elle. J'ai besoin de ton aide et des connaissances de Willow pour la magie.

Willow recula au mot _magie_. Elle semblait terrifiée. Voyant son regard inquiet, Buffy dit :

-Willow, je n'ai besoin que de tes connaissances. Je sais que tu peux m'aider. J'ai confiance en toi.

Willow sourie de soulagement à ces mots.

-De toute façon, sa magie est controlée! déclara nonchalement Anya.

-Parfait alors!

-Alors tu vas nous expliquer ce qu'on fait ici et qu'est-ce que ce monstre fait là! demanda rajeusement Xander.

-Chéri, laisse-le! répondit Anya. Il a une âme maintenant!

Trois paires de yeux regarda le vampire abasourdis.

-Buffy… commença Giles attendant toujours des explications.

-Bon voilà, on est ici car Angel m'a appeler pour l'aider a retrouver Cordélia. Mais entre temps nous avons retrouver Connor et Spike. Cordy est revenue, mais a dû repartir. Elle est du Pouvoir d'Etre maintenant. Elle est retenue pour me dire qu'une menace planait sur moi.

-Quel menace? demanda Giles intriguer.

-C'est là que l'histoire se complique…

-Que veux-tu dire?

-Je suis enceinte. Spike est le père. Et maintenant Drusilla et un démon nommé Moona en veulent à mon bébé. Drusilla espère ainsi retrouver Spike.

Maintenant quatre paires de yeux la fixait.

-Tu es enceinte? demanda Willow le sourire aux lèvres.

-Comment ce fait-il que Buffy soit enceinte avant moi! marmonna Anya. Ce n'est pas juste.

-Espèce de salaud! hurla Xander en s'élançant sur Spike.

Il commença a ruer Spke de coups. Buffy attrappa Xander par le collet et l'éloigna de Spike.

-Maintenant ca suffit! cria-t-elle. Tu me rends malade avec tes commentaires déplaisants envers Spike!

-Mais Buffy c'est un monstre!

-Non! Il n'est pas un monstre en ce moment c'est toi le monstre!

-Buffy, c'est un vampire! Regarde où t'as mener ta dernière relation avec un vampire!

-Hey! s'indigna Angel

-Xander j'ai le droit de voir qui je veux!

-Même après ce qu'il t'a fait!

-Ce sont mes affaires! Pas les tiennes! Je lui est pardonner!

-Comment peux-tu…

-Xander, j'ai tué un être humain, dit Willow. Pourquoi me pardonnes-tu et pas Spike? J'ai failli tous vous tuer!

-Ce n'est pas pareil!

-Si ce l'est! cria-t-elle.

-Xander, ma vie, c'est ma vie! s'exclama Buffy.

-Buffy, tu es un peu émmotionnel…

-La ferme! Je vais avoir un enfant, et de Spike! Fais-toi une raison!

-Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais. Pourquoi, tu as le droit d'être amoureux d'une démonne et que moi je n'ai pas le droit d'être amoureuse d'un vampire!

-Tu…tu…tu l'aimes? s'indigna Xander

-Oui! cris-t-elle. Oui je suis amoureuse de lui et cela depuis longtemps. Mais moi l'idiote je m'inquiétais de l'opinion de mes amis. Et bien là je m'en fiche! Si cela ne fais pas l'affaire de quiconque ici, la porte est là!

Spike n'en croyait pas ses yeux et ses oreilles. Buffy venait d'avouer devant tout le monde qu'elle était amoureuse de lui. _Elle m'aime!!_ Ils se regardèrent et Buffy s'élança dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément. Spike pensa que sa patétique vie allait de mieux en mieux. Il allait être père et l'amour de sa vie l'aimait en retour. Lorsqu'il se séparèrent, Buffy se tourna vers Xander supliante et lui dit :

-Xander, je t'aime, tu es un des mes meilleurs amis. Mais je t'en pris, ne m'en veux pas. J'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie. Je ne te demande que de respecter mon choix. Ne veux-tu pas que je soit enfin heureuse?

Xander soupira. Il ne voulait pas perdre Buffy. Il tenait trop a elle, elle était de sa famille.

-Ok!

Buffy le serra dans ses bras. Elle murmura un faible _merci!_. Elle regarda les autres Scoobies et dit :

-Ca va autant pour vous!

-Moi ca ne me dérange pas! dit Anya.

-Je suis tellement contente pour toi! s'exclama Willow en serrant son amie dans ses bras.

-Giles? demanda Buffy

-Sois heureuse! C'est ce que je te souhaites. Spike est un bon vampire. Il t'aime, répondit-il. Mais si jamais…

Il se tourna vers le vampire.

-Ne vous en faites pas, j'apporterais moi-même le pieux! répondit Spike.

Buffy sourit de nouveau heureuse.

-Bon maintenant, déclara Angel. Si on se mettait au travail?

-Oui et aussi ce serait bien de nous expliquer vraiment tous les détails de cette histoire, dit Willow.

TBC…..


	11. Sacrifice

**__**

Chapître 11

Il était tard dans la nuit et ils étaient toujours en pleine recherche dans les livres et le net. Willow montrait quelques sites que pourraiet utiliser Fred. Dawn et Connor s'étaient endormis sur le canapé depuis longtemps. Buffy les regarda. Dawn avait la tête sur la poitrine du jeune homme et celui-ci avait son bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille. Ils avaient l'air si bien ensemble. Anya laissa échappée un soupir et dit :

-Je ne trouve rien! Ne peut-on pas prendre une pause pour dormir?

Plusieurs approuvèrent d'un signe de tête.

-D'accord, je vais continuer à rechercher! déclara Giles. Allez tous dormir.

-Moi, je reste sur le net, dit Willow. Entre mes cauchemars et surfer sur le net, je crois que le choix est facile.

Tous allèrent donc se coucher, sauf Giles, Willow et Weasley qui voulait toujours chercher. Spike monta Dawn dans ses bras à sa chambre. Angel réveilla son fils pour qu'il puisse aller dormir dans le confort de son lit. Fred montra un chambre pour Xander et Anya, qui sommenollait sur l'épaule de celui-ci.

Buffy venait d'enfiler un pyjama. Elle se brossait les cheveux devant le miroir de sa salle de bain. Elle sentit alors deux bras lui entourer la taille.

-Je t'aime, lui murmura Spike à l'oreille.

-Je t'aime aussi, lui répondit-elle se retournant pour l'embrasser.

Lorsqu'ils s'éloignèrent de l'autre, Spike dit :

-Je suis désolé.

-Pourquoi?

-J'aurais du tuer Dru il y a longtemps.

Voyant qu'il semblait désespérer, Buffy le serra dans ses bras.

-Spike! C'est ton ancêtre, c'est normal que ce te soit difficile de la tuer!

-Je sais, mais elle veut faire du mal à ce que j'aime le plus au monde. Toi et le bébé! gémit-il

-Mais elle ne réussira pas, rassura-t-elle lui donnant un baiser sur le nez. Maintenant vient, que je te montre à quel point je t'aime.

Spike sourit et pris l'amour de sa vie dans ses bras pour l'entraîner vers le lit.

-Merci! dit Willow en prenant la tasse de café que lui offrait Weasley. 

-Toujours rien? demanda-t-il

-Non, mais je suis sur un site assez interressant, peut-être que j'y trouverais quelque chose.

Willow ne voulait pas qu'il arrive quelque chose de mal à Buffy. Encore moin au bébé. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas que sa meilleure amie allait avoir un enfant. Elle se souvenait que lorsqu'elle était encore à l'école, Buffy disait qu'elle n'aurait aucun avenir. Maintenant, elle était l'une des slayer qui avait atteond un âge très élever et elle allait avoir une famille bien à elle. Willow regardait maintenant une page des archives d'Europe de l'est. Elle y vit alors le nom de Moona. 

-Giles, Weasley, j'ai trouver quelque chose.

Les deux observateurs s'approchèrent.

-Il est dit ici qu'elle est unique. Qu'elle est de ce monde depuis des milliers d'années.

-Est-ce qu'ils disent ses faiblesses.

-Humm…

Elle continua de faire défiler la page sur l'écran, jusqu'à ce que quelque chose attira son attention.

-Là! 

-_Seul une énergie pure peut détruire le démon Moona. Étant fait que de mal, l'énergie la remplirait de pureté, ce que le démon ne peut emdurer_, lit Weasley.

-Une énergie pure, murmura Giles.

-Comment peut-on trouver une énergie assez pure pour la détruire? questionna Weasley

-Nous en avons une, dit Willow en regardant Giles.

-Non! Pas elle! Buffy ne voudrait pas!

-De quoi parlez-vous?

-Dawn, est une énergie pure, expliqua Willow. Elle est la Clé, une énergie mystique pure.

-Mais il est hors de question que l'on utilise Dawn! s'exclama Giles.

-Pour l'instant elle est notre seul espoir, Giles, s'exclama à son tour la jeune femme. 

-Maintenant que l'on sait comment tuer Moona, dit Giles. Cherchons comment trouver une autre énergie de pureté.

Il se remit à l'ouvrage closant la conversation. Willow soupira. Elle décida d'aller chercher sur le net un moyen d'utiliser Dawn sans lui faire de mal. Ils avaient besoin d'elle.

Le soleil s'était lever depuis peu. Bientôt, tout le monde se trouvaient dans le lobby. Willow surfait toujours sur le net. Elle n'avait même pas relever la tête pour les saluer. Giles semblait épuisé et Weasley songeur.

-Alors? demanda Buffy.

-Nous avons trouver le moyen de tuer Moona, répondit Weasley.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda Angel.

-La seule chose qui peut détruire Moona c'est une énergie pure, répondit Giles.

-Une énergie pure, s'exclama Fred. Comment peut-on trouver une énergie pure?

-Ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on trouve sur le marcher, déclara Gunn.

-Moi je sais où il y en a une, dit Dawn en s'avançant.

Tous la regardèrent. Les Scoobies devinèrent immédiatement de ce qu'elle voulait parler. Buffy écarquilla des yeux.

-Dawn… dit-elle

-Non! s'exclama Giles. Willow y a penser et la réponse est non tu ne te sacrifira pas!

-Mais Giles… gémit Dawn

-Giles à raison Dawn, s'exclama Spike. Il n'est pas question que l'on te perde!

-Mais pensez-y! s'exclama-t-elle à son tour. C'est le seul moyen pour sauver Buffy et son bébé! Je l'ai déjà perdue une fois je ne veux pas la perdre une autre fois!

-Oui, mais là c'est toi que nous allons perdre, déclara Connor le regard terrifier.

-Il doit exister autre chose, dit Angel. Lorne est-ce que tu connais un moyen?

-Non, malheureusement pas.

-Mais cela ne veux pas dire qu'elle mourrait si elle utilisait son énergie, déclara Anya.

Tous la regardèrent l'interrogeant du regard.

-Ce n'est pas de son sang que nous avons de besoin, ni d'ouvrir un porte dymensionnelle. Ce n'est que de son énergie que nous avons de besoin, expliqua-t-elle.

-Anya à raison! s'exclama Willow, qui était rester silencieuse tout le long. 

-Que veux-tu dire? demanda Giles.

-J'ai chercher sur le net une incantation qui permettrait à Dawn d'utiliser son énergie tout en redevenant elle-même par la suite. 

-Super, s'écria Dawn. alors je peux sauver ma sœur!

-Dawn, dit Buffy. Tu es sur que tu veux…

-Sur et certaine, affirma sa jeune sœur. Je ne vais pas laisser une sorcière et une folle essayer de faire du mal à ma famille.

Buffy serra sa sœur dans ses bras. Spike aussi.

-Est-ce que cette incantation est sur, Willow? demanda Xander.

-Oui, et je me sens capable de la faire.

-Si tu ne veux pas n'importe qui pourrais la faire tu sais, lui assura Angel.

-Non, je veux le faire.

-D'accord.

Tous commencèrent à étudier l'incantation. Connor entraîna Dawn à l'écart et lui demanda :

-Tu es sur que ca va aller?

-Oui, j'ai confiance.

-Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose…

Dawn sourit, toucher par l'intérêt que lui porte Connor. Elle l'aimait bien, même peut-être un peu plus. Il l'intriguait et elle aimait la sensation qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'elle se trouvait avec lui.

-Je ne vais pas partir, alors que l'on vient de se rencontrer, lui dit-elle d'un sourir espiègle.

Il sourit à son tour, lui prit la main pour aller rejoindre les autres. C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Drusilla et Moona venaient d'arriver.

-Bonjour, mon garçon! Bonjour, papa! Vous voulez jouer avec nous avec nous.

TBC….


	12. Drusilla et Moona

__

Chapître 12

Tous restèrent sans voix à la vue de la vampire et de la sorcière. Les deux femmes arborais un sourire narquois. Drusilla tenait toujours sa poupée dans ses mains.

-Miss Edith s'est ennuyer de son papa…

-Drusilla pourquoi? demanda Spike

-Tu es malade mon Spike, tu laisse la slayer danser autour de toi. Tu te souvient au Brésil, elle dansait déjà, tout autour de toi. Je le voyait bien. Même Angel l'a laisser danser autour de lui.

-Dru, je t'avais dit que je ne voulais plus te revoir ici, dit Angel

-Chut…chut…chut, tu va effrayer Miss Edith, gémit la vampire d'une voix d'enfant. Maman est venue prendre soins de son fils pour le guérir.

-Je t'interdit de toucher un seul des cheveux de Buffy! rugit Spike

-Je ne veux pas lui toucher les cheveux, mon Spike. Même que je ne vais même pas lui toucher du tout, mon amie va tout faire le travail. Moi je regarde et me réjouit. Ensuite je prendrais soin de toi.

-Non!

Dawn s'approcha de Willow. 

-Willow! Maintenant, il faut faire l'incantation maintenant!

-Mais je n'aurais jamais assez de temps!

Pendant se temps là Angel et Spike essayait de rendre raison à Drusilla. Gunn, Weasley, Giles et Xander s'étaient procurrer des armes. Fred resta prêt de Connor qui lui regardait Dawn inquiet. Anya observait la scène essayant de trouver un moyen pour retarder l'attaque. Buffy mis inconsciemment sa main sur son ventre et défiait la sorcière du regard. Celle-ci leva le bras vers la slayer. instinctivement Spike se plaça devant Buffy. Drusilla se mit a sauter en tappant des mains. Un rayon lumineux bleu commença a sortir des doigts de Moona.

-NON! hurla Spike

Lorsque le rayon lumineux s'approcha de Buffy, une lumière blanche intense apparue. Cela surprit Moona qui arrêta son geste. Drusilla se retourna pour voir se qui se passait. 

-Cordy! cria Angel

Cordelia venait d'apparaître de la lumière blanche. Elle s'élança sur la sorcière et l'encercla de ses bras. C'est alors que la lumière blanche revint, mais encore plus intense. Moona hurla de douleur. Au bout d'une minute celle-ci avait disparue. Cordy s'effondra sur le sol, Angel alla s'occuper d'elle. Un cri de rage se fit entendre. Avant que tout le monde est pu réagir Drusilla s'était élancer sur Buffy l'étranglant de ses deux mains. Certain hurlements se firent entendre. Buffy ne pouvait la repousser. Drusilla mit beaucoup de force et Buffy commencait à vraiment manquer d'air. Mais tout à coup il n'y eu plus de force autour du cou de Buffy, lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit Spike un pieux a la main, le visage sans émotion. Il avait tuer Drusilla. Buffy se rassit, elle le regarda et il la serra dans ses bras pleurant.

-Chut…chuchotta Buffy. Tout est finit. 

Giles s'approcha du couple et lui dit :

-Je suis désolé Spike que tu es du tuer Drusilla. Il est dure de tuer l'amour de sa vie.

-Je ne l'ai pas tuer, je l'ai sauver et je la tient dans mes bras.

Il serra plus fort Buffy et sentit une autres paires de bras les enlacer, il savait à qui ils appartenait, Dawn. Connor lui s'Approcha de son père qui transporta Cordelia sur le canapé.

-Comment va-t-elle?

-Je ne sais pas….

-Est-ce qu'elle est en vie? demanda Lorne

-Oui, je sent son poul. 

-Elle a dépenser beaucoup d'énergie, il faut lui laisser le temps de reprendre son souffle, dit Weasley en ammenant un verre d'eau.

-Cordy! murmura Angel.

-Humm…hummm

-Chut…. Doucement, boit un peu.

Elle avait toujours les deux yeux fermer, mais elle semblait reprendre doucement conscience. Tout le monde s'était rapprocher et attendaient de voir la suite. Au bout d'un moment elle ouvrit les yeux. Angel lui sourit.

-Bonjour mon amour! lui dit-il

-Buffy, est-ce…

-Je suis là, tu m'a sauver la vie. A moi et celle du bébé, merci!

Cordy sourit et se releva doucement. La tête lui tournait toujours. Ce qu'elle venait de faire lui avait pris beaucoup d'énergie. 

-Comment as-tu su? demanda Fred 

-Une vision! Dès que j'ai vu ce qui allait se passer je me suis précipiter ici.

-Les Pouvoirs ne doivent pas être content…. marmonna Lorne

-Je n'ai pas penser à eux vraiment, mais non ils ne doivent pas l'être.

-Mais je te remercie d'avoir pris cette décision, dit Spike

-Que voulez-vous, vous ne pouvez vous passer de moi! ricanna-t-elle

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, dit Angel en l'embrassant.

Cela surprit un peu les Scoobies, sauf Buffy, Spike et Dawn. Weasley sourit heureux que tout ce soit bien dérouler. Mais maintenant il savait qu'il avait fait sa part et ne savait pas s'il était toujours le bienvenu au sain su groupe.

-Bon et bien tout est bien qui finit bien….commença-t-il.

Angel se tourna vers lui. Et lui dit :

-Ton bureau est toujours là, malgré le désorde que j'y ai fait ces derniers temps.

Fred laissa tomber un soupir de soulagement et Weasley fut soulager de se savoir rebienvenu parmis la seul famille qu'il avait vraiment. Angel lui tendit la main et Weasley la prit pour l'attirer dans ses bras. Cordy rit au visage surpris d'Angel. Xander s'approcha de Spike et lui dit :

-Il paraît que c'est le temps des excuses, alors je m'excuse pour tout ce que j'ai pu te faire. 

-Moi aussi.

-Alors on commence tranquillement pas vite a devenir copian, dit Xander en tendant la main. Mais tu ne me sers pas dans tes bras d'accord.

Tout le monde éclatèrent de rire et Spike serra la main de Xander. 

-Enfin, il était temps que vous fassiez la paix tout les deux! s'exclama Anya. Willow, tu me doit vingt dollars.

-Je sais… marmonna Willow

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de vingt dollars? demanda Buffy

-Willow et moi avions fait un pari qu'un jour Xander était pour faire la paix avec Spike. Willow disait que cela prendrait plus de temps et moi je disais qu'on ne serais pas partit d'ici lorsque ca arriverait.

-Ma chérie! Tu es sensas! 

Xander serra Anya dans ses bras. Tout allait pour le mieux maintenant. C'est alors qu'une lumière apparue au centre de la pièce.

-Quoi encore! s'exclama Gunn

Deux formes humaines apparurent. C'était celle de deux femmes. Lorsque la lumière diminua, ils purent reconnaître.

-MAMAN!!! s'écria Buffy et Dawn

-TARA!!! s'écria Willow

TBC…..


	13. Miracles et soleil!

__

Chapître 13

Les occupants de la pièce restèrent sans voix à la vue des deux femmes disparues qui se trouvaient devant eux. Tara avait un petit sourir gêner à cause de l'attention qu'elle provoquait. Son regard était sur Willow qui pleurait de joie de la voir devant elle. Joyce regardait ses deux filles d'un regard fier. 

-Bonjour à vous tous! dit l'apparition de Joyce

-Êtes-vous des fantômes? demanda Fred

-Non, nous ne sommes qu'une énergie mystique envoyer par le Pouvoir d'Être.

-Est-ce vraiment toi maman? demanda Dawn d'une petit voix

-Oui ma chérie c'est vraiment moi, répondit Joyce en écartant les bras pour l'y accueillir. 

Dawn et Buffy s'élancèrent dans les bras de leur mère. Willow approcha Tara, elle lui toucha le visage et éclata en sanglots. Après un moment Tara pris la parole.

-Nous sommes ici pour te dire Buffy que ton bébé est vraiment hors de tout danger. Plus aucune menace ne viendra déranger ton bonheur.

Spike laissa tomber un soupir de soulagement. Buffy sourie.

-Aussi j'ai un message pour Cordelia, rajouta Tara. Malgré que tu a enfrin tous les règlements des Pouvoirs, ils m'ont dit de te dire que tu peux rester ici. Tu es plus utile ici qu'avec eux. Tu ne sera plus demie-démonne, mais tes visions ne te ferons plus souffrir.

Angel cria de joie. Il serra Cordy dans ses bras la faisant tournoyer dans les airs. Les deux riaient à plein poumons. 

-Moi, dit Joyce, je suis ici pour vous donner deux cadeaux.

Tous écoutèrent attentivement.

-Le premier, est pour toi Angel. Tu as atteind ton Sanshu. Tu es maintenant humain.

C'est alors qu'une lumière fonça vers sa pointrine. Il eu un malaise qui ne dura qu'une seconde. Ensuite tout redevint normal, sauf qu'il avait un battement de cœur et qu'il respirait. Connor s'approcha et placa sa main sur son cœur. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'un cœur battait dans la poitrine de son père. Cordy fit de même et elle pleurait de joie.

-Mais, Angel, tu devras continuer ton devoir. Tu garderas la force que tu avais lorsque tu étais vampire. Tu dois continuer à combattre le mal. Cordelia t'aideras avec ses visions.

-Pas de problème… murmura Angel encore sous le choc qu'il avait atteind sa rédemption.

-Maintenant mon deuxième cadeau est pour mon Spike, dit Joyce. A toi aussi ton humanité te sera rendu sous les mêmes conditions qu'Angel, avec la force que tu avais et tu devras toujours combattre le mal au cotés de Buffy.

Une autre lumière apparut et fonça sur la poitrine du jeune vampire. Il n'en revenait pas, il n'y avait pas longtemps il avait gagner une âme et maintenant son humanité lui serait rendu. Dawn s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras. Buffy lui tenait la main serrer et elle pouvait sentir ses battements de cœur.

-Maintenant nous devons partir, dit Tara.

-Pas déjà…gémit Willow

-Willow, je le dois, mais je suis tellement fière de toi. Tu fais de gros efforts pour te racheter du mal que tu as fait. Je t'aime. Je vous aimes tous. 

Elle embrassa Willow sur le front, sourie aux autres et disparue. Joyce se tourna vers Spike et dit :

-Je suis tellement fière de toi Spike. Je sais que tu as un grand cœur et que tu aimes mes filles plus que tout en ce monde. Prend soins d'elle et de ton enfant. 

-Promis Joyce. 

-Buffy tu es devenue une femme extraordinaire. Tu t'occupe de ta sœur et de tes amis, tu les aimes sans retenue et c'est ce qui te rend forte. Tu sera bientôt mère et ta famille s'agrandit petit à petit. Aimes sans relâche. Tu as fait un bon choix en choisissant d'enfraindre les règles en aimant Spike. Tu es ma petite fille et je t'adore. Prend soins de toi et du bébé et parle lui de moi.

-Je te le promet maman!

-Dawn, mon bébé. Tu deviens une magnifique jeune femme. Tu es un être extraordinaire, ne l'oublie pas. Prend soins de ta petite famille et grandit en aimant le monde. Je t'aime, mon bébé.

-Je t'aime aussi maman!

-Aurevoir à tous et continuer à sauver le monde. Je vous donne tout mon amour pour vous aider.

Et sur ce elle disparue. Spike serra Buffy et Dawn dans ses bras. Xander encercla ses bras autour d'une Willow en larmes. 

-Mon dieu, c'est incroyable, déclara Giles. Deux vampires devenus humain.

-Ce n'est pas juste, se plaigna Xander.

-Pourquoi? demanda Anya

-Qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir dire lorsque je veux insulter Spike!

-Il me semblait que vous aviez fais la paix? demanda Fred

-Oui, mais je peux le taquiner une fois de temps en temps…

-T'en fais pas Xander tu trouveras! dit Dawn

-Hey! s'écria Spike

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

-Les Pouvoirs on vraiment été très clément, dit Lorne. Jamais je ne les avaient vu ainsi.

-Parfois je leur en voulait, dit Cordelia. Mais maintenant je les adores!

-Moi aussi! r'enchérie Buffy

-Le soleil n'est pas encore coucher, dit Weasley. Et si on allait prendre de l'air frais sur la plage.

-Bonne idée, s'exclama Fred.

-Et même, on arrête quelque part et un prend un lunch pour y pique-niquer, dit Angel.

-Un festin tu veux dire! s'exclama Buffy. Moi je mange pour deux maintenant.

-Moi je vais rester ici et prendre un peu de bon temps seul dans cet hotel, dit Lorne. Amusez-vous bien les enfants!

Buffy était assise sur une serviette de plage et regardait les hommes jouer aux volley-ball. Ils avaient réussit a tous trouver des maillots de bain et ils étaient tous à la plage à profiter du reste de la journée. Fred et Dawn fesaient un chateau de sable. Cordelia prenait un bain de soleil et Willow et Anya étaient assise près de l'eau et regardait le soleil. Giles arbitrait la partie de volley-ball. Spike et Angel avaient l'air de vrais enfants à courir sous les rayons du soleil. 

La partie venait de se terminer et Angel s'approcha de Buffy et de Cordelia qui se trouvait à ses cotés, étendue sur le ventre. Spike lui s'approcha de Dawn pour la lever dans ses bras et la mettre à l'eau. Connor le suivit et une bataille d'eau commença bientôt suivit par Willow, Anya et Xander. Giles et Weasley s'assirent en sirotant du thé glacé. Gunn alla rejoindre Fred pour l'aider à terminer étant donner qu'elle avait perdue sa partenaire. 

Lorsqu'Angel s'accroupit près de Cordelia, il plongea la main dans la glacière près de lui et fit un clin d'œil à Buffy. Il laissa tomber sur les dos de Cordy deux glaçons. Elle lança un cri perçant.

-ANGEL!

Il se leva d'un bond et s'enfuya. Cordy se mit à sa poursuite. Mais il réussit à l'attrapper, elle, et il la jeta dans l'océan. Bientôt tout le monde participa à la bataille d'eau qu'avait provoquer Dawn, Spike et Connor. Buffy les regarda, heureuse de les voir si joyeux. Elle se frotta le ventre et dit :

-Tu vois bébé, nous avons la famille la plus originale et la plus merveilleuse qu'aucun autre enfant ne pourras avoir.

Elle vit Spike s'approcher. Il s'alongea à ses cotés et dit :

-Salut beauté! Tu t'amuses seule sur cette serviette?

-Oui! répondit Buffy en s'étendant à ses cotés, la tête sur sa poitrine de façon à entendre ses battements de cœurs. J'adore tous vous regarder être heureux. 

Les autres arrivèrent et Xander commença à sortir les virtuailles qu'ils avaient acheter.

-Et maintenant si on mangeait!

TBC….


	14. Un nouveau départ

__

Chapître 14

Il était presque midi, le lendemain. Tous étaient rentrer très tard, car ils avaient fêter les quelques miracles qui leur étaient arriver.

-Ok tout est dans la voiture! déclara Xander en entrant dans le lobby où tout le monde se trouvait.

Il alla rejoindre Anya qui jasait avec Fred.

-Alors prête pour le départ?

-Oui, Giles et Willow disent leurs aurevoirs aux autres, lui répondit-elle.

-Bon, dit Giles. On y va. Buffy, Spike et Dawn vont nous rejoindre à la maison. Aurevoirs à tous!

Et ils quittèrent l'hotel.

-Bon alors c'est nous les prochains! s'exclama Spike en tenant Buffy dans ses bras. 

Elle n'écoutait pas vraiment ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Elle avait l'oreille coller sur la poitrine de son amoureux, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Elle a fait ça toute la nuit, répondit Spike sous le regard interrogateur d'Angel.

-Je ne me lasse pas d'entendre le boum boum, ricanna Buffy.

-Je te comprend! s'exclama Cordelia

Elles éclatèrent de rire, les deux anciens vampires eux roulèrent des yeux.

-Où est Dawn? demanda Buffy après s'être calmer.

-A l'extérieur avec Connor, répondit Fred avec un sourir narquois.

-Oh mon dieu! Ma sœur à le béguin pour le fils de mon ex petit ami!

-Ok ca c'est bizarre! déclara Angel

Dand le jardin, Dawn et Connor étaient assient sur un banc. Tout les deux avaient un regard triste.

-C'est dommage que tu dois partir.

-Je sais, mais tu pourras venir me voir à Sunnydale.

-Oui, si mon père veux bien.

-J'en suis sur! Il va surrement venir pour la naissance du bébé de Buffy.

-Oui, c'est vrai! sourit Connor. Mais durant les mois qui reste….

-On se téléphonera! Et on essayera de se voir durant les vacances des fêtes. 

-Tu es une fille sensa, Dawn!

Dawn rougit. Connor se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. Ce fut un baiser tendre et passionner en même temps. Pour Dawn c'était une merveille. Elle lui sourit lorsqu'il se séparèrent. 

-Promet-moi de m'appeler, lui dit Connor.

-Dès mon arrivée!

Ils retournèrent dans le lobby et ils virent que tout le monde les regardaient avec un sourire en coin. Dawn rougit. Connor qui vit le regard moqueur de Lorne dit :

-Quoi!

Et tout les adultes éclatèrent de rire, au désespoir des adolescents. 

-Bon aller Juliette laisse ton Roméo si tu veux qu'on arrive avant la fin de la journée! déclara Spike

Ils se dirent tous aurevoir et se quittèrent.

Arriver a la camionnette, Dawn s'exclama :

-J'espère que c'est toi qui conduit Spike!

-Pourquoi?

-Disons que c'est un miracle que nous soyons arriver ici en vie. Buffy est loin d'être une conductrice chevronner.

Et sur ce elle monta en voiture. Buffy parraissait indignée par les dignes de sa sœur. Spike sourit et dit :

-T'en fais pas, mon amour, je t'aime comme tu es.

Buffy sourrit et Spike l'embrassa sur le nez en ajoutant :

-Même si tu es un danger public.

Et il monta dans la camionnette en riant. Buffy lui fit une grimace et frotta son ventre rond en montant à son tour. Elle dit alors, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres :

-Tu vas être content ce soir bébé, on va avoir le lit à nous tout seul. Papa couche dans le salon!

-Hey!

Buffy et Dawn éclatèrent de rire sous le regard scandaliser de Spike.

-Allez Spike conduit nous à la maison!

Spike soupira, mais au fond de lui il était heureux, il avait sa famille avec lui.

Pendant ce temps dans l'hotel.

-Bon tout est bien qui finit bien! déclara Fred le sourire aux lèvres.

-Oui, c'est vrai, tout le monde est de retour, tout le monde est heureux! dit Angel

-Parlant d'être heureux, dit Cordy en serrant Angel dans ses bras. Je crois que toi et moi on a du temps a rattrapper seul à seul, maintenant qu'il t'est permis d'avoir des instant de bonheur parfait.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et il lui sourit devinant ses pensées. Elle s'élança dans les escaliers menant à sa chambre.

-On se revoit plus tard! s'écria Angel en se lança à sa poursuite.

Les autres les regardèrent monter et sourirent.

-Bon, c'est sur qu'on ne les reverras pas avant un bon bout de temps. Qui veux allez manger au resto? C'est moi qui paye!

-Merci Weasley, mais moi je vais aller voir un vieil ami et parler du nouveau bar que je vais ouvrir ici à L.A. répondit Lorne.

-Alors vous restez! s'exclama Fred

-Oui, chérie. Vous avez trop besoin de moi! A plus tard!

Il quitta l'hotel et peu de temps après Gunn, Fred, Weasley et Connor quittèrent à leur tour pour aller au restaurant, suite aux éclats de rire qui provenait de l'étage.

THE END


End file.
